


Chinese translation on "Room for Two"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. 【章一　凶兆※】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Room for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10821) by Dandy Wonderous. 



【副標　索隆體驗魂魄出竅】

晴空萬里，風和日麗──也就是說梅利號上定必要發生什麼糟糕的事。墨菲定律什麼的，索隆可是清楚不過了（雖然他未必曉得這個名詞，但按他血與淚的經驗，這玩意兒他可是專家）；這麼美妙的好天，想必是超級凶兆，待會他們肯定要大禍臨頭了。

不過，既然惡運還沒有降臨，那他就趁機好好睡一覺吧。

事情本該十分順利的，就是某個混蛋偏偏要被他絆倒，而且手裏捧著餐飲、嘴裏還要嘰嘰喳喳的噴著肉麻話。然後，那個混蛋掙起身來，把他當成罪魁禍首似的猛踢猛踹──誰教那白痴滿眼紅心呢？那混帳本來就只剩一隻狗眼了！

「走路不長狗眼，你怨得了誰！」索隆也不睜開眼睛，努力無視身側越來越煩人的腳尖。

「好狗不攔路！誰讓你在甲板攤屍！」金髮男人吼道。

「我不總躺在這地方嗎？」

「我不總讓你別躺在這嗎？」船廚垂下頭來，盯著地上狼狽的玻璃碎片、本該獻給Lady的飲料、還有散落一地的蛋糕茶點。

劍士順著對方的視綫看去。『糟糕，要開始了……』

「你這豬頭！」船廚雷霆萬鈞的抬腿踢來──這種程度的攻擊才值得索隆費勁擋格嘛。於是索隆逃過腦袋被踢爆的噩運，一個打滾翻起身來，雙手已經嫻熟的抓住劍了。「瞧你幹的好事！居然浪費食物……」

索隆以劍背擋住另一波攻擊。「媽的，誰走路不長眼啊？這怨得了誰！」

「你們兩個！給我住手！」

熟悉的拳頭神出鬼沒地襲來，狠狠地錘上索隆的腦袋。劍士怨恨的抬眼看去，發現廚子也是同一下場。

「吵死人了！連象群逃亡時也不比你們吵好嗎！這教我怎樣安心日光浴！」娜美惡狠狠的盯著他倆：「山治君，給我收拾殘局。索隆的話……你還是回去睡吧。」

山治失望的表情暗帶訝異，只得灰溜溜地應道：「是的，娜美桑。」

對方吃癟的表情讓索隆直勾嘴角。「廚子，這局是我嬴。」

「混球……」金髮男人喃喃罵道，卻是乖乖處理地上的殘骸。

索隆踱到甲板一端，頭一倒就睡著了。這次最好別把他吵醒了。

『死廚子。』

※

好吧，雖然劍士不關心被打翻的食物，但山治可是在意得不得了。

不錯，被糟塌了的份量不算很多，但『浪費食物』四字就足以讓他氣不下嚥；而且，最近大伙還在面臨某種食物危機呢。

草帽團已接連航行整整兩周了，航海士還推斷離抵岸最少還有一周──可別誤會了，船上的存糧相當充足，要挨上一兩周並不困難；只是，雞蛋和牛奶快要耗盡（沒有雞蛋，也就是沒有麵包，也就是指他得另覓途徑讓大伙吸收五穀），蔬菜水果也所剩無幾了──草菇除外；然而，烏索普和喬巴似乎相當抗拒菇類，所以山治得千方百計騙他們吃下去──烏索普倒是好騙，但喬巴那副鼻子可是靈敏得緊。現在可好，被綠藻打翻的蛋糕可是用最後一點牛奶烤的，已經沾上甲板未乾的油漆了，山治不得不絞盡腦汁，造出別的茶點代替……

有時候，山治真的討厭船廚這份工作──更正，討厭這份工作帶來的頭痛麻煩。

當芭拉蒂副料理長可輕鬆多了。客人光臨，選了合意的餐點，歡歡喜喜的吃了，心滿意足地離開。就是這麼回事。他不必擔心客人有否攝取足夠的蛋白質、鐵質、維生素、脂肪酸等等等等（媽的，人體怎麼需要這麼多營養素啊？）；不必擔心客人甲是否攝入過量飽和脂肪、不需考慮客人乙是否需要更多食物纖維；就算客人丙暴飲暴食、就算客人丁只想吃冰淇淋，也跟他沒關係。作為芭拉蒂副料理長，讓客人健康飲食可不是他的工作。

然而，草帽團船廚可不一樣。在梅利號上，路飛攝取過多蛋白質、過少食用纖維；烏索普吸收過少鐵質；喬巴攝入過多糖份──這些都是生死尤關的大事；既然船上沒有人在意他們的飲食習慣，那船廚只得代勞了。

也就是說，船廚必須記錄其餘六人的飲食習慣，必須強迫大伙飲食均衡，而且不能揀飲擇食。

頭痛麻煩就是由此而來的。

身為船廚，他總得一連幾次把船長轟出廚房，轉頭卻發現灶頭上的湯汁已經沸騰得難以抑制了；這時候，他看見劍士就覺得眼紅──那傢伙一天到晚就在甲板攤屍，根本不知人間何世。

『臭綠藻。』

※

索隆這一覺睡得可香，居然一連睡到晚餐時份。晚餐過後，他又乘著薄暮攤在甲板上，在和煦的海風吹拂下再次尋夢去。

這次，一隻煩不勝煩的腳殘暴地弄醒了他。

「白痴廚子。」索隆也懶睜開眼睛，只喃喃說道：「我就說過了，只要大爺喜歡，我隨時都能睡在這裏。」

「綠藻頭，連船番你也能在這裏攤屍？」

索隆不樂意地撐起身子，眨眨惺忪的眼睛。「什麼？該我當船番啦？」

「『該你當船番』什麼的，已經是一小時前的事了。」山治吐著煙圈啐道。

「哼，誰教你任由我睡過頭？」劍士使勁伸懶腰，又抬頭看向墨黑的天際──錯不了，這肯定是他當船番的時候。「說起來，你幹嗎還不去睡？」

「洗盤子啊，盤點貨存啊，計劃明天的早餐啊……嘛，就是真正的工作唄。」

索隆怒道：「我在船上的工作也不少啊。」

山治一挑卷眉。「嗯，您說的是。」

「我要拋錨起錨啊，升帆落帆的也是我嘛。」

「這不是大伙分工合作的嘛？」

「船錨才沒有你們的份兒呢，軟腳蝦可動不了船錨。」

山治本想咬牙切齒，卻及時想起嘴裏的香煙，免了香煙被碾斷的命運。「大爺樂意的話，幾個船錨我都能弄上來。」

「那就做給我看啊。」

兩個大男人拼命較勁互瞪，半晌山治搖搖頭，沒好氣的轉過身去。「懶得跟你浪費時間，我要去睡了。待會喚醒我做早餐，混帳綠藻頭。」

『嬴了。』索隆得意的笑著轉身，也不管對方快爬到下方寢室，就要登上瞭望台。然而，他卻發現海面上某個逐漸迫近的小點。

那是一艘船。那是一艘讓他相當不舒服的船。

「喂，廚子！」

在寢室門前的金髮男人一頓。「幹嗎？」

索隆緊趕往上爬，蹙眉看向遠方。「有船要過來了，速度很快。」

船廚一個箭步撲向圍欄，瞇著眼睛在夜空眺望。「嗯，我看到了。是海軍嗎？」

索隆已經衝到瞭望台了。他一齤手抓過望遠鏡，迅速調好放大率：「不是海軍……沒有旗幟。」

「一張旗幟也沒有？」

「倒不是，船上有好些五顏六色的旗幟……啊，慢著，船帆上寫著什麼……『觸石馬戲團』。」

「『觸石』……那是什麼鬼？」

「我怎麼會知道啊！」

「這倒是，那片草坪之下根本沒有腦袋。」

「混蛋！你說什麼？！」

索隆已經無暇理會那艘全速衝向他們的怪船，只顧著從瞭望台縱身躍下，一口氣朝船廚揮出一串攻擊；金髮男人也不遑多讓，瞬間抬腿就擋下了對方的拳頭。來歷不明的大船已經駛到梅利號旁邊了，但他倆還是拳來腳往的打得不亦樂乎。一位高佻性感的年輕女人正靠著大船圍欄，居高臨下的看著黃綠大戰。她穿著一襲火紅裙子，手臂也戴著同色手套，就是黑色高跟鞋也華麗得閃閃發亮；白晢的臉畫著恰到好處的淡粧，唇上也勾著誘人笑意。

「你們好。」女人嫵媚地哼道。

然而，打得正熱的兩人充耳不聞，全心全意的要殺了對方解氣。

「你們好！」女人提氣尖聲叫道。

兩人還是沒有反應。

「喂！！！你們兩個白痴！！！他媽給我聽著！！！」

效果立竿見影──他倆身影一頓，馬上抬頭看她。金髮男人立刻化成一攤花痴軟泥，綠髮男人卻是警戒的板著一張臉。

「謝謝你們合作。好了。」女人誇張的一展雙臂：「兩位，今晚你們將有幸欣賞偉大航道頂尖馬戲團的精彩演出！我們是──觸石馬戲團！」她揚手指向自己的大船。

「只要得你加入，任何馬戲團的演出都是最精彩的！」山治使勁鼓掌歡呼，索隆卻是受不了的一翻白眼。「我有幸得知你的芳名嗎？我的女神？」

女人的笑容變得更燦爛。「當然可以。我是今晚的司儀──泰利亞小姐！」

「真動人的名字！不過你本人更動人！」

索隆不得不壓抑著當場把廚子滅了的衝動。

泰利亞擋住眼睛，就像看著什麼強光似的（附近僅餘的發光物就是星星和燈籠了）：「今晚的觀眾人數似乎不多，但你們船上該不會只有你倆吧？」

「當然不是，泰利亞醬！其他──」

鏘！

山治及時擋住索隆的劍。「混帳！你要幹嗎！」

「我們還不知道他們的來歷目的！」他迅速低聲哼道：「搞不好他們是海軍假扮的呢！」

「漂亮的Lady怎麼會搞那種可恥的小動作！」

「花痴廚子！你那顆小雞腦袋只是裝飾用嗎！」

「你頂著那顆鼻屎大小的綠藻腦袋還好說我！」

「喂！！！白痴！！！你以為我的耳朵聽不見啊？！」泰利亞叫道，待二人又轉頭看向她時，她又是一張嬌滴滴的笑臉。

索隆嘆了口氣，訥訥把劍收了。「唉，不管了，先把大伙叫起來吧。」

「還是你去好了，我得留下來陪伴可愛的泰利亞醬！」

劍士狠狠地盯著他，船廚也毫不退讓的瞪回去。泰利亞迅速意識到，放任二人繼續較勁她可討不到好處：「嗯……廚子桑？」

山治馬上放棄對視，只管優雅地轉過身去看著她。「公主，我是山治。」

「山治桑，麻煩你把你的伙伴找過來。」

「遵命，泰利亞醬！」他也不耽擱，一溜煙地跑到下層寢室去了。不消半刻，甲板下方就隱約傳來幾下重擊聲，然後是困惑的痛呼。

「你似乎摸清他的性子了。」索隆淡淡道。

「我只是擅長操縱男人而已。」她自信地一揚秀髮。

「你想太多了，只要對方是女人他都會這樣。」

路飛彈跳著落在索隆身旁，喜孜孜地抬頭看著大船。「他們要給我們表演？太棒了！」

「你是船長吧？」泰利亞問道。

「不錯！」

「那你允許我們來到你的船嗎？」她裝模作樣地一敬禮。

「妄想！你怎麼知道他是船長？」索隆怒道。

「嗯……」她指道隨風飄揚的海賊旗：「你家船帆畫著草帽吧？」

索隆呆呆眨眼，原來這也是挺明顯的事。

「好啊！快過來！」

「路飛。」索隆提醒道：「我們根本不知道那些傢伙的目的。」

「知道啊！他們想給我們表演嘛！」

索隆嘆了口氣。船長已經嗨過頭了，跟他說什麼也沒有用。

「給我慢著！！！」一隻穿著高跟鞋的腳重重踩上梅利號的圍欄，娜美精明地盯著上方的女人：「看表演要多少錢？」

「絕對不收錢！而且……」她從衣襟掏出一隻火紅錢包，然後精準的丟給娜美：「要是你允許我們在真正的觀眾面前綵排，我們就樂意給你們報酬。」

娜美打開錢包一瞄──裏面塞滿了超大面額的貝利──然後揚起燦爛的笑容，隨手朝對方一揮：「哦，過來吧，請隨意表演。」

草帽團眾人也趕來了。烏索普和喬巴跟路飛一起，興奮得圓睜著眼，看著兩個精壯的大漢抬著活動舞台來到梅利甲板，在主桅前忙碌地撘建表演場地；山治滿眼紅心的在（忙著點錢的）娜美和（指揮搭建的）泰利亞之間團團亂轉；羅賓興味的默默觀察，然後轉身看向依然一臉狐疑的索隆。索隆注意到對方的目光，不高興的低哼，羅賓被逗得掩嘴輕笑。

頭髮柔順得驚人的金毛少年動手安裝爆米花機，幾乎被嗨過頭的橡膠人撲倒；他只和氣地笑著安撫對方，試著讓橡膠人冷靜等爆米花機完成。待表演要開始時，草帽團的搞笑三人組已經捧著大包香甜零嘴了──山治曉得就那麼幾包是肯定不夠的，所以迫著金毛多做好些爆米花。

不久，草帽團就乖乖坐在舞台前方等待表演（索隆除外，他正坐在樓梯上，滿臉不信任的表情）。待泰利亞步到舞台上時（她現在改穿一襲墨藍裙子，還戴著一副純白閃亮的手套），大伙都拼命鼓掌歡呼。

「歡迎各位觀賞是次表演──『花巷少女』！表演開始前，讓我介紹我們偉大的團長大人──觸石桑！」

年約三十歲的高個子從帷幕後步出來，一身正式的純黑燕尾服。「各位好，嗯哼。我是觸石，很榮幸今晚能為你們表演，嗯哼。『花巷少女』是我們的最近力作，既是一部愛情喜劇，亦有很多高難度表演，嗯哼。今天是這部喜劇的處女演出，嗯哼，希望你們喜歡我們的表演，嗯哼。」

「這傢伙說話真有趣！」路飛大笑道：「而且他的聲綫全無起伏，沉悶得太有趣了！」

觸石聽得清楚，卻也不作反應。「事不宜遲，讓我們細心觀賞『花巷少女』，嗯哼。」

高個子回到帷幕後，泰利亞則落到台下，坐在嗨得不行的山治旁邊，他激動得只能哼著「Mellorine」。

帷幕升起，一位赭色長髮少女登場，開始熟練的頌唱台詞（台詞大概關於鮮花啊、春心蕩漾啊什麼的），索隆卻覺眼皮沉重──他向來對舞台劇不感興趣，這次也是一樣。

要不是第二幕讓他毛骨聳然，他大概要睡得香噴噴的了。

一個八九歲的小孩步出舞台，直勾勾的看向大伙。孩子臉上掛上大喇喇的怪異笑容，教索隆全身警鈴大作。

「希望你們喜歡剛才的演出。」他輕聲說道，臉上的笑容變得更誇張了：「可是很遺憾，恐怕你們無法再看下去了。」

路飛和喬巴失望的抱怨，烏索普大喝倒采「不公平！」，羅賓瞟了索隆一眼，索隆只默默點頭，然後朝山治露出「就知道肯定有貓膩」的表情。

笑容詭異的小鬼繼續……呃，笑得詭異：「觸石馬戲團團員不但是表演者，更是賞金獵人呢。」

孩子掩嘴咯咯大笑，背後的帷幕則驀地大開，露出十來個演員及工作人員，全都手持槍技武器，就連泰利亞也握著一根火箭炮。

「該死！」索隆一下子跳起身來，迅速拔出配劍。

「媽的！」山治也重重跺滅煙蒂，狠狠盯著眼前的（男性）敵人。

轟隆！！！首發砲擊炸得船身晃動不休，把圍欄轟出一個大洞來。烏索普氣得大吼，半晌怯懦的性格才再次浮現，讓他衝到比較安全的地方（也就是路飛身後）。雙方都驚醒過來，開始發動攻擊。

馬戲團團員多是一下子就倒下，但更多敵人從大船湧來，梅利片刻就擠滿了賞金獵人，他們不是不怕死的襲擊草帽團，就是被揍後一拐一拐的逃命去了。

不知怎的，待他倆回過神來後，山治和索隆就已是背靠著背，面對著洶湧而至的賞金獵人了。

「這都是你的錯，混帳廚子。」

「我的錯？！」

「不錯，誰教你讓那妖女上船？」

「混帳！不準叫泰利亞醬妖女！」

「你的泰利亞醬幾乎給我多開一個耳洞！還是用那根火箭炮轟出來的！」

山治啞口無言，索隆卻是一齤手劈了四個敵人，不忘勾起樂意的笑容──今天第三勝，他真是好運連連。

沒完沒了的敵人打斷了他們的對話（鬥嘴），他倆重新投入戰鬥，合作無間的共同出擊，不但彌補了對方的不足，更讓對方的攻擊威力增倍。無可否認，黃綠二人不是互鬥互毆的話，其實是相當合拍的。

入侵者大都是拖著受傷的同伴逃命去了，人數變得越來越少，最後只剩幾個敵人了。路飛高舉著拳頭，笑得燦爛極了：「好了，接下來該揍誰？」

※

「達文，看到那個劍士了嗎？嗯哼？」

「看到了，團長。」孩子點點頭，詭譎的笑臉在月光下閃閃發亮。

「我想要那傢伙，嗯哼。」

「可是草帽的懸賞金更高啊。」

觸石整整領帶。「我知道，可是羅羅諾亞的三刀流很不錯，嗯哼；而且得到他後，他的身體會更好操縱呢，嗯哼。」

孩子聳聳肩，臉上的笑容卻是絲毫不減。「隨你喜歡吧，團長。」他不動聲息的混進人群裏了。

※

山治和索隆分開了，於是索隆在狹小擠人的甲板上顯得孤單伶仃──因為敵人都盡量遠敵那手持三劍、頭纏黑布、目露凶光的修羅。劍士一副臨戰狀態，手裏緊握名刀，讓誰都不敢接近他。

然而，一個小小的身影卻膽敢接近他，倒是教他有點驚訝──孩子的身影逐漸被燈火映亮，又是朝索隆笑得一臉燦爛。

「是你啊。」索隆咬著和道，氣勢洶洶的踏上前去──非把那討厭的笑容抹去不可。

然而，他直直看進孩子圓滾滾的眼裏，卻是混身一僵，背上寒意直冒。

孩子高舉手臂。「這就對了，羅羅諾亞‧索隆。」

索隆本能的要別過眼睛，卻發現身體不受支喚。

小孩緊掐著拳：「靈魂抽離！」

索隆眼前居然一陣朦朧，雙腿變得酸軟無力，身子似乎要墮向甲板了。索隆試著反抗，可是雙腿不聽使喚──他全身各個部份都不聽使喚。身體彷彿逐漸離開自己，他只得死命抓住自己的肉身。

他知道自己摔在甲板上，可是卻沒有一點痛覺──這情況就像看著『別人』倒在地上，一動不動的趴著似的。他拼命要回到自己的身體裏，可是身周就像灌了一層又厚又黏的漿糊似的，他使勁掙動四肢也無法前進半分。沒事的，只要他更努力往前走的話……

眼前已經快變成一片漆黑了，可是眼角卻出現了一截套著西服外套的骨感手腕，纖長手指觸到他的肩膀。於是，他再也無法抓住自己的身體，意識瞬間消失了。

※

「胸肉！腿肉！」

山治一連串的翻身踢技把甲板左邊的敵人都掃光了，這才站直身子瞄向身周：路飛站在幾個不醒人事的賞金獵人旁邊支腰大笑；烏索普躲在舞台後毫髮無損；喬巴一臉擔心的照料娜美臂上的傷口（傷勢並不嚴重，但山治看在眼裏就想殺人）；羅賓滿意的放下雙臂。大伙都安然無恙，只剩一個人……

他轉過身去，卻發現索隆全身發僵，正盯著那個詭譎小鬼。

那小鬼嘴唇動了動，然後緊掐拳頭。

綠藻居然要昏倒了。

山治什麼都不知道，只知道劍士要倒下了，只知道只有自己離他最近、只有自己才能來得及幫他；於是他做了理所當然的事──全力奔向自己的伙伴。

那笑瞇瞇的小鬼轉過身來，想要擋住他；但山治可不會被他阻撓，更將那張看著心煩的笑臉當成踏板，借力跳到索隆身旁，卻來不及接住對方著地的腦袋。

「喂，綠藻！」他彎下身去，按上索隆的肩膀……

一陣綠光從索隆身上冒出，然後淹沒了山治。

船廚覺得渾身麻木發冷，然後倒在甲板上，呆呆盯著劍士的臉。那瞬間，一陣藍光從他的身體冒出，跟綠光競爭不下；最後，兩度光茫融合為藍綠色，然後沉沒在山治的身體裏。

他失去了意識。

※

「劍士桑！廚師桑！」羅賓警戒的高呼著，大伙都轉過頭去，居然看到金髮船廚倒在昏迷不醒的劍士身旁。

路飛迅速的想要跑過去，肚子卻重重吃了一記。

爆米花金毛收回拳頭，路飛卻身子一晃，一臉虛弱無力的表情。「怎麼……睏了……」

金毛壞笑著高舉拳頭。「海樓石萬歲。」

曾幫忙抬舞台的大漢走向索隆和山治，只垂頭狠狠盯了船廚一眼，就把他重重踢開，讓他直飛到甲板一端。

「山治君！」娜美尖叫。

大漢俯身撿起索隆，像扛米袋似的把劍士隨手甩到肩上。

「我還是覺得抓這個比較好啦。」海樓石金毛悶聲抱怨：「這傢伙的懸賞金比較高耶。」

「團長說這傢伙是個大麻煩。」小鬼聳肩笑道（就是被跺得鼻血長流，那副詭譎的笑容還是絲毫不減），然後以靈巧得驚人的動作翻身回到自家船欄。「一個麻煩已經夠了，再來一個我們可吃不消。」

「可是……」爆米花少年暗自嘀咕。

「登船目的已經達成了。」大漢不耐煩地抬抬劍士的身體：「快回去吧。」

「好吧。」爆米花少年嘆了口氣，然後蹤身回到大船上，大船要駛開了。

路飛受海樓石影響渾身虛軟，體力一時無法回復，只能拼命朝劍士伸長手臂，啞聲大叫：「索隆！」敵人朝他揮動利劍大斧，他只得趕緊把手縮回來；定睛一看，索隆已被敵人扛到大船甲板中心，距離太遠，被海樓石減弱的惡魔能力讓他無法抓住敵船。

大伙呆呆盯著遠去的大船，無法想像索隆真的被抓去了。

※

「山治君！山治君，你還好吧？」

『魔女，你在說什麼？我才不是那個花痴廚子，我是索隆啊！』

「山治君！快起來啊，求求你了！」

『不就說過了？我才不是──』

「娜、娜美、桑？發生什麼事？」

『什麼鬼？！？！我怎麼跟靶子眉一個口吻？』

「搞什麼？綠藻？！」

「山治君？怎麼了？」

船廚虛弱的低笑。「我大概是終於崩潰了，居然在腦裏聽到綠藻的聲音。話說回來，綠藻呢？」

「在你昏倒之後，他們就把索隆抓去了，山治君。」

「把我抓去？什麼意思？我就在這裏呀，該死的魔女！」

娜美一臉震驚的連連倒退。「山、山治、山治君？」

「我才不是什麼山治君，媽的，我──我當然是山治呀，你在說──搞什麼鬼啊！！！」

山治嚇得坐直身子，緊緊抱住快要裂開的腦，又喃喃說道：「搞什麼啊？」

「廚師桑。」羅賓柔聲道。大伙都圍著他，也顧不上盯著那遠去的船（和綠髮伙伴）了，只能呆呆看著自家甲板上的鬧劇。「你說你不是山治，那是什麼意思？」

金髮男人不再按壓額角，湛藍的眼睛可憐兮兮的看向對方。「但我是山治呀，羅賓醬，我──到底發生什麼事？！我是索隆！我是索隆啊！！！！」

「山治瘋了！」喬巴嚇得大叫：「快去找醫生啊！」

烏索普實在過於驚訝困惑，居然無法提醒（吐糟）對方就是醫生。

路飛俯下身來，嚴肅地直盯著船廚。「好吧，回答我這個問題，只有真正的山治才會知道答案。」他深吸一口氣：「我最愛吃的是什麼？」

「肉唄。」大伙（羅賓在內）都沒好氣地吐糟。

「哇啊！你們怎麼都知道？」

「因為你每隔五秒就要向我喊一遍『肉！』啊！」山治罵道，然後嘆著氣揉揉額角。「呃，我的腦袋感覺糟透了。混帳廚子，你的腦袋本來就糟透了。我幹嗎總會聽到綠藻的聲音？！」

羅賓突然轉身回到女寢室，娜美只得追問：「羅賓！你要去哪？」

「我好像從書裏看過這種情況，讓我去看一下。」蘭髮女人回頭說道：「一會就好。」

此時，山治心裏的迷霧總算開始消散，他能感到心裏有另一個意識了──他感到自己的焦躁困惑跟另一個人的糾纏不休；感到另一個意識試著跟自己爭取這副身體的操控權，而自己委靡不振的意識總會不時讓對方有機可乘；感到不屬於自己的思維在自己的腦裏盤旋不去、不屬於自己的記憶充斥著自己的腦海。

『這到底是怎麼回事？』

『貌似是你進入我的腦裏了，笨蛋。』

『怎麼可能？』

『我怎麼知道啊？你剛才一直盯著那小鬼，然後就突然倒下了。於是我跑到你身旁，然後……醒來就變成這樣了。』

『呃……嗯，我想起來了……』一段不屬於山治的記憶驀地泛上：詭譎小鬼朝他微笑，目光跟自己糾纏不休，無法別開眼睛……

『是那小鬼幹的好事？』

『錯不了。』

『很好，我要殺了他。』

羅賓捧著一本書回來。「就是這個了。按書本記載，好幾百年前曾有人使用過相同的果實，只是這次的能力者不同了。」

「慢著，果實？」娜美驚呼：「那個是惡魔果實？」

「不錯，那是靈魂果實。」

「羅賓醬和娜美桑無比聰明的表情超級可愛！別一副花痴樣。臭綠藻，關你什麼事！」

「山治君，閉嘴！」

「遵命，娜美桑……哈，活該，靶子眉。閉嘴，綠藻頭！別害我在娜美桑面前出糗！」

「我讓你閉嘴！」娜美一拳敲下去，然後垂頭看著羅賓的書。

「他到底怎麼了？」烏索普也湊過頭來看書。

「應該是『他們』才對。」羅賓更正道：「劍士桑的意識，也就是他的靈魂，被放到廚師桑的身體裏了。」

「可是山治君的靈魂也在呀？」

「不錯，被轉移的只有劍士桑的靈魂。據書本記載，靈魂被抽離後，會一直飄浮徘徊，直至碰觸到另一個生物為止。靈魂會進駐另一副身體，也就是說，劍士桑的靈魂進駐廚師桑的身體了。」

『我再也不要救你這混帳了。』

『我才沒有求你救我呢。』

「我明白了！」路飛歡呼：「這就是沒法解釋的神秘事齤件吧！」

「才不是，我們現在明白是怎麼回事了。」烏索普吐糟。

「哎……」路飛拼命動腦筋，然後又笑道：「好吧，現在我真的明白了。總之，索隆還在吧。」

羅賓仔細思考：「嗯，理論上沒錯。」

『快問她有沒有還原方法。』

『還用你提醒嗎？』「羅賓醬，能把混帳劍士塞回那副臭皮囊裏嗎？」

「的確可以。根據書本記載，只要碰觸到本來的軀體，靈魂抽離的效果就能消除，靈魂會直接回到劍士桑毫無生氣的身體裏。」

「毫無生氣？他本來就是那副德行嘛。」山治忍不住勾起嘴角，笑意卻馬上消失：「混帳廚子！要不是你對長胸部的生物毫無抵抗力，我會惹上這種麻煩嗎？」

「別吵了！」娜美一拳揍向山治，然後解氣地笑了：「這樣還比較好嘛，我只要揍一個腦袋就能了事了。」

「航海士桑，可惜我們必須盡快找回他的身體。」

「嗯？怎麼了？」

「因為兩個靈魂不可能長時間共享一個軀體。現在，廚師桑和劍士桑的靈魂就像水和油一樣被猛力搖晃，雖然他們會暫時混和，但兩種液體畢竟無法融合，終究會試著分開。當靈魂試著分開時，其中一人的靈魂被會驅除。」

大伙費了半晌，才能理解她的意思。

「媽啊，山治和索隆要死了！」喬巴高聲慘叫。

「其實只有一人會死。」羅賓更正道。

「兩人都不會死。」路飛堅定的整整帽子：「把索隆的身體搶回來不就好了。」

 

TBC

※原文為Waking on the wrong side of the head，其實是由“Waking on the wrong side of the bed”演變而成，後者是一大早起床就心情糟糕的意思


	2. 【章二　初現瘋態】

【副標　船廚曰：「此乃內心鬥爭※」】

 

索隆試著睡覺。注意，「試著」是重點詞。

待大伙總算回復過來，不再因為山治和索隆的「狀況」大驚小怪後，船員都想睡覺了；經過一場幹架，大家都只想美美的睡上一覺。船上只有羅賓沒有睡，因為她自願守船，順便繼續翻閱書本，希望得到更多「靈魂果實」的情報。

如今，睡覺得成相當有趣（翻譯：苦惱）的經驗：他倆漸入夢鄉，索隆一如往常的夢見古伊娜、夢見劍術，然後幸福的陷入漆黑。

然而，廚子的意識（索隆比較喜歡如此稱呼對方）開始做夢時，一切都被搞垮了。

廚子的夢境跟他想像的沒兩樣：花痴廚子被一大堆比堅尼女郎包圍，娜美和羅賓自然也在，但索隆也看到幾個認識的女人，包括薇薇，還有那個（該死的）賞金獵人泰利亞。他努力忽視對方沒營養的夢境，集中精神營造自己的夢境，居然感到廚子的意識充斥著驚喜，於是他不情願的任由對方進入自己的意識……然後一下子扯著廚子回到現實世界。

山治在自己的吊床坐得筆直，朝著木板拼命眨眼，臉上的表情既憤怒又困惑。

『幹嗎啦，綠藻！』

『別夢到她！』

『欸？啊，那個女孩啊……我還在疑惑哪裏見過她呢，我根本不認識她啊。』

剛才的夢境什麼也沒有，就只有一個墨藍短髮的女劍士。那張臉實在過於年輕，跟腦袋之下的妙曼曲綫根本格格不入，但山治深不可測的想象力彌補了一切。

『別夢到她。』索隆的語氣變得危險，他的思識裏洶湧的彌漫著怒意，居然連山治的意識都被影響了。

『她是從你的夢境而來的。』山治靈光一閃。

『叫你別夢到她！！！』

那瞬間山治想尋根究底（迫切的好奇心連索隆都能清楚感受到），然後他只一聳肩，硬把好奇心壓下來了。『好吧，我會努力不受你的夢境影響的。』

『說到做到。』

『不過那孩子挺可愛的。』

索隆沒有回應，只是盡情腦補尋回身體後該怎樣殘殺對方。

山治嘆著氣倒回枕上。『這都是你的錯，臭綠藻。』

『去你的。』

他倆慢慢入睡，爭論也不了了之。

然而，三小時後船廚又醒來了。

這次他起來的原因並非造夢，他倆都睡得太沉，根本無法進入夢鄉；而是內心幽暗的深處傳來起床的命令，於是山治醒來了。

他惺忪的坐起來，愛睏的揉揉眼睛，然後使勁的伸懶腰。

索隆的意識無法跟上，只來得及疑惑他倆幹嗎得這種烏七黑八的時候起床。廚子從吊床翻身落到地上時，索隆能感到他的身體還是疲憊不堪，根本無法如此鮮蹦亂跳的；他感到眼簾重若千斤，四肢沉重得幾乎拖不動，卻終究套上鞋子，拼命爬到甲板上。他肚子有點餓了，卻完全不曉得他倆到底要幹嗎。

『喂，廚子！我不曉得你要幹嗎，但你不能等早餐過後才做嗎？』

『喔？你以為早餐會從石頭爆出來？混蛋。』

索隆困倦的腦袋逐漸變得清晰，總算能想出前因後果了。哦，對啊，廚子的餐點可不能自己變出來的，那傢伙得一大早就爬起來做飯啊。

『真是的。我也知道你的腦袋不好使，但──』

『閉嘴。我只是累了，而且不習慣這麼早起床啊。』

迎接他倆的是璀璨的日光，山治不得不瞇起眼睛。『早？我還睡晚了呢，我本該一小時前就起來了。嗯……都是你的錯。』

『又是我？！』

『是你害我睡過頭啊。』

『放屁！這還不是我的身體呢！我怎樣控制你睡多久！』

山治也不回應，但按他氣得發顫的雙手，還有腦袋凶殘的報復劇場就足以說明一切了。他火速衝向廚房，卻在瞭望台下駐足。

「羅賓醬～～～～早安～～～～」他朝著台上叫道。

半晌，一抹蘭色身影從瞭望台探出頭來。「早安，廚師桑，劍士桑。」

索隆只哼了口氣算是回應，暗地疑惑廚子的身體起來了，自己的意識能睡覺嗎？然而，廚子卻是不由自主的跟著冷哼。

『混帳！誰讓你對羅賓醬如此失禮！』

『我對誰失禮要跟你交代不成？』

山治的卷眉猛抽，腳尖發癢得想踢什麼東西解氣，最好是某個頂著綠髮的笨蛋……

「羅賓醬！」他迅速重拾操控權：「綠藻失禮死了，我代他對你道歉！」

「沒事，廚師桑。」

「羅賓醬，在早餐前你要來一點咖啡嗎？」

「哦，好啊，謝謝你。」

「只要是可愛的羅賓醬，什麼我都願意做！咖啡幾分鐘就好！不不，幾秒就好！」

『廢渣花痴廚子。』

『混蛋，我明瞭善待Lady之道，你就──』

『您說的是。光看你被女人放鴿子的次數就知道了……』

「廚師桑，沒事吧？」

處男山治還在怒火沖天地猛跺甲板，聽到歷史學家的聲音就驀地頓住動作，馬上回復紅心狀態：「當然沒事，羅賓醬！有如此美麗的天使為我們守船，自然是完全沒問題啊！」

『花痴。』

「我馬上就去給你煮咖啡，羅賓醬！」他一溜煙跑到廚房，極力無視劍士的揶揄，著手準備熬咖啡。

這就是索隆「試著」睡覺的時候。

山治的意識充斥著做早餐的念頭，還有煎餅、培根、烤土豆的食譜。索隆無視這些雜亂的念頭，然後試著陷入熟識而幸福的虛無。

山治的眼簾塌下。

『喂，混帳劍士！你要幹嗎！』

『不就是睡覺唄，連這個都不懂？到底是誰比較笨？』

『哼，只要你一睡覺，我也會睡覺啊。你給我撐著，讓我做好早餐再說。』

『去你的，你忙你的去，我幹嗎非得忍著不睡？』

『只要你沒有被抽出靈魂來，你就不用忍著不睡了。』

『嘖，好吧，隨便你了。』

然而，索隆無法控制睡意，這對山治說來確實不幸。索隆的意識開始昏睡，連帶山治的身體都在打盹，於是那雙眼簾又要塌下來了，然後……

「靠！」

指尖一陣劇痛，讓山治和索隆同時驚跳起來。索隆忍不住打盹時，山治正忙著切土豆，於是刀刃就狠狠劃過船廚的拇指了。他趕緊撲到洗滌槽，用涼水沖洗傷口，然後用力按住割傷，堵住奔竄而出的血流。

『哎。』

「『哎』？你割破了我的指頭，就一聲『哎』？」山治無意高聲喝罵，只是實際情況讓他非吼不可。

『你握不好刀來怪我囉？』

「混蛋！這還不是因為你大爺要睡懶覺嗎！我已經讓你別睡了！」

『……好吧，這件事我得負一點責任……』

「『一點』？！這全部都是你的錯好不！」

「呃，山治，你還好嗎？我們聽到廚房有吵鬧聲……還……」

烏索普嚇得噤了聲音──金髮船廚緩緩的轉向他，唯一裸露在外的湛藍眼睛染出凶狠的殺氣。狙擊手重重一嚥，就悄悄步出廚房，一聲不吱的關門逃命去了。

山治轉回去繼續護理割傷，索隆則盡量保持沉默，待血止住了後，船廚就大步走到儲存室。他倆都被船廚的怨念怒氣重重分隔了，沿途都默不作聲；山治一手搶過繃帶，然後風風火火的衝回廚房。由於他的臉色過於嚇人，居然連船長也給嚇得不敢撲上去討食。他才步入廚房，就重重摔上門板。

山治憤憤的包扎拇指，內心一直醞釀著怒意，索隆則一直默不作聲；待山治包扎完畢，劍士才試著讓對方聽到自己的問題。

『你的手還好吧？』

『沒事。』

兩人一陣沉默。

『……我不是故意的。』

『但你害我傷到手了。』

『我只是想睡覺而已。』

『我想也是。反正你在船上也只會睡覺而已。』

『……你的手真的──』

山治從裹著繃帶的左拇指瞟向左拇指，索隆能清楚看見骨節上三個凌厲的小疤痕。山治又暗唸：『沒事。』

索隆低聲咕噥，然後盡量「遠離」對方的氣焰甚囂的意識。

接下來的煮食時間都甚是平和，黃金腦袋裏泛起個別的思維，卻無法碰觸到對方的念頭。在劍士的內心不見天日的深處，可能、或者、搞不好因為害船廚割破指頭而自責，於是居然一直沒有睡著。

山治總算完成餐點了，他正忙著檢查烤焙根，把賣相較差的（所謂『賣相較差』也只是相對論而已，畢竟這可是頂級廚子的作品啊）挑出來，放到一旁的盤子上，稍微烤焦了一丁點的土豆和煎餅也落得同一下場。他把這盤次品放在一旁的灶台上，其餘的精品則被擺到餐桌上。

『哪個不走運的傢伙得吃次品？』

『關你什麼事，綠藻頭。』

「娜美桑～～～羅賓醬～～～愛的早餐已經做好了！臭男人也滾來吃吧！」

『被困在你這顆黃暴的腦袋簡直有如身處地獄。』

山治狠狠咬牙──香煙還餘多少？再這樣下去，香煙肯定都要被咬斷了。

餓慘了的大伙魚貫入進，紛紛跟山治打招呼，也（兀突的）沒有忘了索隆的存在。日常的食物攻防戰如常上演，男人都得趁路飛連盤子都嚥下去前解決自己的早餐，女士的早餐則安然無恙，因為膽敢覬覦Lady食物的都先得挨踹。船廚嚴密監控船長的無底胃囊，同時忙於端上餐飲，又得不停添上新的食物。

劍士索然無味的看著，廚子突然悶痛起來的胃部卻讓他想起了什麼……

『喂，廚子，我們不……你不吃早餐嗎？』他暗地掐了自己一下──他居然說溜嘴了，自己到底是什麼時候把二人連成一起考慮呢？廚子倒是被逗樂了。

『當然吃啊。』

『那你怎麼還不吃？』

山治倒是大吃一驚。『因為我不能跟大伙一起進餐，我從沒試過跟他們一同吃飯，除非那是宴會，或是情不得已才會。』

索隆這才意識到自己從沒有注意到這點。『……啊，真的沒有耶。』

『你這才注意到啊。』他不再注意劍士，而是一刻不停地朝娜美大噴肉麻話。

此時，索隆想到灶台上的那盤次品，意識到那個不走運的傢伙是誰。他不耐煩地默默等著，待娜美把廚子打發了，才重新奪回對方的注意力。

『你幹嗎不跟大伙一起吃？』

『跟大伙一起吃，我就不能上菜端飲了啊。』

『……你怎麼想那樣做……？』

船廚一陣不爽。『因為我是廚師！廚師的責任就是做出好吃的食物，讓他人愉快地吃下。作為船廚，一定得確定大伙能愉快進餐啊。』

『嘿。我明白了，這只是滿足廚子的尊嚴而已。』

不爽迅速化成大火。『反正你是不可能明白的，放棄吧，能吃的時候我自然會吃。』

索隆（的意識）聳聳肩。『隨便你。』他一頓又想：『最難吃的都留給自己，這也是同理囉？你不想破壞船廚的聲譽對不？』

大火進一步變成盛怒，因為劍士碰觸到部份真相了。『就叫你放棄了。』

『隨便你。』索隆想：『你的飲食習慣什麼的，反正我不在乎。』

『我才不要你在乎呢。』

食物吃光了（除了廚子那盤次品以外），碗盤也收拾乾淨了，草帽團開始正色講起現況來。

「羅賓，還有別的情報嗎？」娜美問道。

「有是有，但都是沒用的資訊──就是有個有趣有傳聞，說明擁有兩副靈魂的肉身死亡的結果。」

「真的？什麼結果？」烏索普發現自己這種好奇心真的要不得。

「肉身的心臟停止後，其中一副靈魂得消失；當那副靈魂消失後，另一副靈魂就會取代他的位置，肉身的內臟亦會重新啟動，就連腦袋亦一樣──然而，要是肉身完全被毁，或是腦袋被破壞了，餘下來的靈魂不是得跟著消失，就是得繼續徘徊，直至找到新的肉體。」

「哪副靈魂會消失？」娜美追問：「是肉身原來的靈魂，還是後來進駐的靈魂？」

「哪個都可以。在肉身死亡時，負責掌控的靈魂會消失。」

『很好。在這副肉身死亡前一瞬，我就任由你掌控吧。』山治忍不住壞笑。『這不是耐力比賽嘛？』

『混帳廚子。』

「還有其他資訊嗎？」娜美又問道：「比方說，兩副靈魂需時多久才能分開什麼的，書裏有記載嗎？」

羅賓聳聳肩。「這點得視乎兩個靈魂有多親密。比方說，兩個陌生人只能撐上一兩天，戀人的話可以終生不分離。」

『混蛋，那我們早該分開了啊。』

「很好！那時間還多得很呢，我們可以慢慢找回索隆！」路飛歡呼：「我們不是伙伴嗎？關係可好了！」

船長以外的大伙紛紛看向船廚，金髮男人正一臉咬牙切齒的大火樣。航海士和狙擊手忍不住嘆了口氣，同時暗忖：『這對是例外吧……』

※

討論過後，大伙都離開廚房了。娜美曾聽說過下一個島嶼就有海軍基地，大概是那些賞金獵人的目的地。總之，只要那些傢伙不偏離航道，草帽團就能追上去了；然後，只要找出索隆，再讓山治碰他一下就成。小菜一碟。

現在，廚房內只餘船廚一人（？），他從灶台上拿過那盤次品──食物都涼透了；於是他隨手把食物丟到鍋裏，點了慢火。半晌他才把鍋子移離灶台，抓過叉子，就直接從鍋子吃起來了。

『你就這樣吃了？』

『怎麼不能這樣吃？』

『賣相什麼的呢？你不總是吱吱嚷著要色香味俱全的嗎？』

『反正這只是要給自己吃的，搞那麼多幹嗎？』

『哦，我明白了。賣相什麼的又是廚子的尊嚴吧？』

『總之賣相什麼的現在不管用啦。我餓了就吃，有問題嗎？』船廚咕噥。

『嘿，好吧，這總算講得過去。』

索隆又試著遠離對方的意識，但這次似乎不大成功──他早就能感到廚子的飢餓感了，所以也是急不及待的想吃早餐。

這盤次品真不錯，起碼比索隆做的好吃萬倍；然而，這畢竟比廚子平常做的差遠了，並沒有那種讓人眼前一亮的味道。太古怪了。

『廚子，今天手藝變差了？』

『才沒有。食物翻熱了味道都會不一樣，況且這盤是次品啊。』

能互相感應什麼的真麻煩，幸好，他能把最私隱的念頭隱藏起來。『嘿，還以為你迫我吃次品呢。』

山治掐著叉子的手一緊。『雖然我不喜歡你，但我是廚師，不可能因為討厭你就不給你好吃的。醫生也一樣吧，也不能拒絕治療敵人。』

『但你不常說男人吃渣渣就好，女人才配吃好的嗎？』

船廚默不作聲。

『喂？』

『……反正你的綠藻腦袋說了也不懂，還是算了吧。』

『……嘖，隨便你。』

山治吃好了，把盤子都洗乾淨了，他倆就躲起來各自思考。反正工作都做好了，離午餐還有好幾個小時，船廚就決定走到甲板上，抽煙放鬆一下。

不消半晌索隆就抱怨了。

『你怎能抽那東西？吸一口就要窒息一次了啊！』

『我愛抽你管不著。』

『嘖，臭死了！難怪沒有女人看上你！』

山治額角青筋暴現，卷眉猛抽。『給我健康知識喔？還真是謝謝你了！說我臭？你鍛鍊後都沒有嗅到那陣味兒嗎？』

『沒有。怎麼？你有嗅過嗎？』

『……你可以再噁心一點。』

『嘿，嗅人家的汗味還比較噁心呢。』

『我才沒有！』

『你剛才已經說溜嘴了喔，廚子。』

『吼！！！』山治氣得重重拍在圍欄上，拇指間的刀傷被撞得突突刺痛，教他忍不住皺眉。他又深深抽了口煙，焦躁的情緒都被撫平了。

『真的，你怎能忍受那種東西落入肺裏？』

『混帳綠藻頭。聽好，既然你要進入我的身體，你就得任憑我擺佈。』

索隆本該嚥下這口氣的，但他硬是忍不下來，說了個黃段子。

『你就那麼想人家進入你的身體？』

山治愣了半晌，只能呆呆眨眼。然後，他開始緩緩往後退。

『喂，花痴廚子……喂，你要幹……喂！別亂來──』

山治開始狂奔，然後縱身跨過圍欄，撲通的跳到海裏。

『糟糕，迫得他自殺了。』

『白痴，誰自殺了！』還好，廚子還有餘力回應他的念頭；然而，除此以外，廚子的意識都是狂亂無章的。金髮男人失控的朝海水瘋狂亂踢猛揍。

『呃，卷卷……你到底在幹嗎？』

對方的思維饒是紊亂，索隆還是能捕捉到片言隻語。『不能……留在甲板……踹壞……糟糕……』

『哦，也對。』

這時候，一頭海王類恰好經過──這傢伙身形尚算中等，卻是無比凶猛殘暴。牠察覺到海面那胡亂舞動的愚蠢人類，於是得意洋洋地猛地衝過去。

海王類咧著利齒，全速撲向金髮人類，準備飽餐一頓。

嗚呼，讓我們為牠掬一把同情之淚。

待羅賓款款走近圍欄，以免船廚落海就此一命嗚呼時，卻發現對方正躺在梅利後方的水面，嘴著咬著一根新香煙（羅賓實在無法理解，對方明明落水了，香煙怎麼還能安然無恙呢？），忙著點亮打火機；在船廚身旁載浮載沉的，則是一匹被踹得口腫鼻青的巨型海獸。

「廚師桑！」她朝海面叫道：「完事了麼？」

金髮男人一個翻身，雙腿悠閒地划水，抬頭叫道：「嗯，應該沒事了。」

歷史學家淺淺一笑，梅利船側就長了好幾條手臂，儼然一道階梯。山治游向船側，利用手臂階梯爬到甲板上。「哦，謝謝你，羅賓醬！你真是仁慈的天使！」

「不用客氣，廚師桑。」

羅賓緩緩踱開，去忙自己的事去了；山治則挨著圍欄，饒是不住粗喘著氣（剛才他在水裏全力撲騰發洩，害他有點順不過氣來），還是繼續跟打火機搏鬥。香煙總算點亮了，船廚獲救似的深吸幾口，這才注意到自己的衣服。

『哼，你這傢伙害我弄濕鞋子了。』

『我害你？我才沒有讓你跑去跳海呢！』

山治不作一聲，反覆咀嚼的暴力念頭已經足以說明一切。他掙掉鞋子，把鞋子放在通爽的位置，好讓它自然風乾。於是，他只能赤腳回到廚房了。

『現在就準備午餐？也太早了吧？』

船廚又抽了一口氣，卻是默不作聲，只是轉身把門關上，然後……開始伸展手腳。

『搞什麼？』

『別以為鍛鍊是你的專利，笨蛋。』

索隆真的啞口無言。他試著裝出漠不關心的樣子，可是隨著船廚不斷鍛鍊，他居然不由自主地專心觀察起來了──他強調這只是『知己知彼』，卻無法否定自己的好奇心：他從沒想過自己的死對頭居然會鍛鍊！對方到底是怎樣鍛鍊的呢？

索隆著重鍛鍊力量，可是廚子著重的是身體的柔軟度。那些伸展角度和劈腿動作，居然遠遠超出索隆的想像範圍。劍士（不得不）佩服對方，廚子卻注意到對方的心情，更是費力賣弄，竟翻身倒立，然後單手支地的做起掌上壓來，然後一口氣做出其他高難度花招。

『驚訝得合不攏嘴了？』

『妄想。』

『嘿，別忘了，我能聽到你的念頭啊。』

『只能聽到部份念頭。』索隆一頓，又說：『還有，我自然也能聽見你的念頭啊。』

『嗯？』

『你以前沒有鍛鍊得這麼拼，只是希望能稍微追上我而已。我告訴你吧，你這是痴心妄想。』

『混帳綠藻頭，我才不必追上你呢，我本來就能把你踢得滿地找牙。』

『我看見牛在天上飛。』

『難道你就能踢到我了？』

這次氣結的是索隆──真不幸，居然被那傢伙說中了。

『我們幾乎能打成平手嘛。』山治繼續說道。

『幾乎？』

『嘛，我給你腳下留情了啦。』

『才沒有，是我給你劍下留情才對。』

『你就隨便自我安慰吧。』

『糟糕花痴靶子眉。』

『混帳路痴綠藻頭。』

山治完成鍛鍊，走去察看自己的鞋子。把餓慘了的船長從自己身上撕下來後，船廚總算能穿上鞋子了。他正要回到廚房準備午餐，瞭望台卻傳來烏索普的高呼聲。

「喂！！！海軍軍艦要過來了！！！」

山治衝向圍欄，無法壓抑嘴角上揚的弧度。『來得正好，我正嫌腿癢沒處發洩呢。』

大伙紛紛衝到甲板上，一顆炮彈卻迎面襲來。

「橡膠汽球！」

路飛迅速把炮彈攔下來，炮燀落在海裏只冒出一點水花。

「今天本該是好天氣啊……」娜美假裝哀傷的嘆道，天候棒卻是蓄勢待發。

海軍軍艦迅速迫近，有人從甲板捧著擴音器叫道：「前方的海賊聽著！馬上投降，否則我們炸掉你們的船！」

路飛縱身跳到圍欄上，支腰吼回去：「才不要！」末了還不服氣的大吐舌頭。

海軍發話人被這頑童像的態度搞得一愣，卻迅速回復過來，只聳肩說道：「好吧，那我們要攻擊了！」

路飛也聳肩道：「放馬過來。」

海軍開始湧上梅利號，草帽團全面進入臨戰狀態。

船廚和劍士都急不及待得全身發癢，黃金腦袋裏只有一個相同的念頭。

『終於能好好釋放壓力了。』

 

TBC

※Internal argument亦可解作「域內論元」，反正大叔是有看沒有懂，總之這是文字遊戲就是了（喂）


	3. 【章三　危急關頭　大開殺戒吧】

【副標　海軍來襲】

 

「胸肉！腿肉！」

山治一翻身，唇間的煙霧隨風輕揚──踹（男）人的欲望高漲得簡直前所未有。

『真沒勁。』

這聲音一響起，船廚心裏僅餘的一點好心情也煙消雲散了。

『你就在一旁悶著吧。』

『讓我──』

『想也別想！你怎樣虐待自己的身體是你的事，但這可是我的身體，才不能讓你胡來！』

心裏沉默半晌，然後一陣吵雜的機械運作聲；想也知道，那傢伙在拼命轉動長鏽的腦筋吧。

『疤痕是男人的勳章啊。』

『聽你在胡謅。』

『是真的啦！』

『大部份人都跟你不一樣，他們才不想把血當水到處灑呢，血本來就該留在身體裏！』

『話是這樣說，但女人都會盯著我胸口上的疤痕流口水呢，連你的親親娜美桑也一樣。』

索隆暗笑。花痴廚子這次倒是拼命權衡輕重呢，那個笨蛋。

『別想。』

索隆忍不住嘆了口氣，只得等著廚子專心解決趁機開槍打他倆……打廚子的海軍。媽的！他怎麼總是把二人連成一起考慮呢？

『況且，你根本不曉得臭老頭的性格。我問你，你打算怎樣戰鬥？』把海軍都踢得老遠了，山治才緩口氣問道。

『用劍戰鬥唄。』

『混帳綠藻！你大概還想笑我「廢話」吧？用劍戰鬥？我的手要變成怎樣啊……』

哎，這是問題重點。會危及雙手的話，廚子肯定死活不幹。

『……好吧，算了。我就……我就一邊磨時間去。』

『嘿，你最好呆一邊去別胡來。』

這時候，敵人雖已清得差不多……但梅利號的甲板也快變成破瓦殘礫了。烏索普抓狂的衝著他倆猛揮手──長鼻子大概是擔心一天之內兩場戰爭，梅利號會撐不下去吧。

「你們到那邊去啊！」他指著海軍軍艦吼道：「在那邊解決他們不就好了，在他們再派援軍過來之前滅了他們！」

路飛大咧咧的笑著，橡皮手臂一下子伸得老長，抓住敵艦就要起飛了。「烏索普，好主意！」

「哼，可不是！烏索普船長可是眾所周知的天才戰略家──路飛，你要幹──不要啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

原來路飛自己飛過去也罷了，途中還要順勢抓過狙擊手，一併飛向敵艦，在重重海軍之間著陸──其實在海軍著陸的只有船長，狙擊手倒是直撲向敵艦軍旗，被船帆緊緊捲住了。

『那傢伙真慘。』索隆的語氣帶點憐憫。

「彈力強化！」

喬巴顯然吃了藍波球，竟一個縱身就輕易跨過海面，跳到路飛身旁幫忙。

「廚師桑，我們也去吧？」羅賓從一旁圍欄轉頭問道。

「別擔心，羅賓醬，我會拼死保護你的！」山治倒退幾步，然後再一次全速跨過圍欄。這次，他倒是穩妥優雅的落在軍艦上，然後不及掩耳的連連出腿。羅賓發動能力架起手臂築成的橋，然後不疾不徐的來到敵艦。

「大伙！加油！」娜美從梅利號甲板叫道：「別擔心，我會守著船的！」

索隆的意識直翻白眼，然後默默忍受船廚（的意識）的暴力罵街。

半晌，山治就完全忘了索隆，只顧著應付眼前的敵人了。軍艦上的海軍簡直多不勝數，而且人人殺紅了眼，非要把金髮男人從中撕作兩半不可似的。不過，山治也不是省油的燈；他左踢一腳，右掃一腿，倒下去的海軍就越來越多了。他滿意的咬著香煙，朝著想撲上來偷襲的海軍冷笑。

索隆快悶死了，但廚子卻是完全不管他，所以他只能強迫自己抱著雙手看著：投射在廚子眼底的映像，他通通都能看到。然而，劍士片刻就厭煩了，轉而看向廚子眼角含糊不清的映像。他隱約看到路飛的橡膠手臂、隱約看到烏索普總算扯開船帆、隱約看到幾個倒霉的海軍被突然冒出的手臂折了脖子、隱約看到重量強化的喬巴匆匆跑過──那孩子的藍波球定是失效了。

大塊頭小馴鹿正忙著揮拳，劍士則饒富興味的看著；然而，當海軍的刀鋒劃下好幾縷鹿毛時，劍士卻忍不住擔心得要命──要是他的身體還在，那個該死的海軍定要吃不完兜著走了。

這時候，船廚轉身應付他倆……呃，廚子身後的敵人，於是眼角失去喬巴的蹤影了。隨著廚子起伏不起的腿，倒下來的海軍越來越多了；然後金髮男人一個旋身急踢，於是他倆又朝著喬巴的方向……

山治專心致志地解決眼前的敵人，索隆卻是盯著喬巴朦朧的身影──孩子險險避過劍鋒，腳下一滑卻直往後倒；重量強化版本的體重相當可觀，居然直接壓垮了圍欄，小船醫隨即摔向海裏。

『卷眉！』索隆十萬火急的「吼」道。

『現在沒空……』

『但喬巴──嘖，沒空跟你講了。』

索隆讓自己的意識偏佈廚子的身體──這感覺相當怪異，但他馬上清楚感受到對方每吋筋骨每片血肉，不再跟之前一樣，只能隱約感受到廚子的官感。廚子拼命要奪回操控權，但索隆全神貫注的要救回小船醫，居然對廚子的反抗毫無反應。

他閃身向前，縱是不習慣身體平衡幾乎絆倒，還是撲到圍欄旁了。

然後，船廚的身體第二次落海。

『混帳劍士，你在──』

『你齤他媽閉嘴看著！』

這次，山治能感到對方的急切情緒，只得乖乖閉嘴。現在，從對方視野間看出去的變成山治，這感覺倒有點像從窗子裏面看出去似的。他看到他倆在海裏迅速下沉，感到對方在迫切的尋找什麼。

喬巴。喬巴定是掉到海裏了。那傢伙注意到喬巴落海，自己卻是什麼都不知道。

索隆縱是焦急，卻是心無旁鶩的拼命尋找。山治從沒見過對方如此惶恐，但這大概是因為那傢伙不曾如此進駐自己的身體吧──他也不曾希望對方這樣做。

終於，看到小馴鹿了。小馴鹿已變回日常可愛的尺寸，正在鹹澀的海水裏昏迷不醒。索隆使勁划水，潛到喬巴身旁，一手環住牠就往海面游去。

他們濕漉漉的破開水面，索隆深深吸了口氣，然後趕緊看向懷裏的馴鹿。孩子雖是不醒人事，卻在好好呼吸──索隆尚算及時救回牠，所以牠也不至於喝下太多海水。小船醫拼命嗆出好幾口水，然後無力倒回金髮男人的肩膀。

手臂築成的橋再一次在船身出現。索隆一手夾好喬巴，一手抓住橋往上攀──當雙方駁火搞得梅利晃蕩不已、害索隆只得單手死命抓住羅賓的臂橋時，金髮男人完美的平衡能力，以及刻到骨子裏的水性，都教索隆不得不驚嘆。他終算把喬巴送到伙伴手裏，拖著身子回到甲板了。

「做得好，廚師桑。」羅賓在圍欄旁說道：「再晚一點，船醫桑就要喪命了。」她垂頭看向渾身濕透、坐在地上氣喘吁吁的男人，呆愣半晌才笑道：「哦，抱歉。做得好，劍士桑。」

索隆頂著船廚濕淋淋的髮梢往上看去。「你怎麼──」

又一波炮擊襲來，梅利傳來一聲驚呼，生生打硬他們的對話。山治迅速尋回操控權，然後緊張兮兮的驚跳起來：「娜美桑！」

「得設法解決對方的炮台才行。」羅賓細心觀察，然後俯身下去撿起地上濕漉漉（又稱為喬巴）的小毛團，拋下一句「我把船醫桑帶回船上」就離開了，身後還隱約揚起淡雅花香。山治使勁聞起花香來，還滿眼紅心的看著遠去的妙曼背影──Lady縱是偉大無私地抱著一團毛球，但優雅的步姿還是一如動人……

『噁，你真噁心。』

『閉嘴，混蛋。羅賓醬讓我們解決對方的炮台，我們現在就去辦。』他沉默半晌，努力衝向艙口走到下層。『呃，幹得好，那個，你救了喬巴……』

『嘛，總得有人救牠吧，既然你沒有救他的打算……』

山治默不作聲，連意識的動靜都藏起來了，只拼命踢飛敵人，直撲炮台。『你總在守護他們，守著路飛、喬巴、烏索普……』

『那又怎樣？』

『……難怪你是副船長了。』

索隆正要追問對方的意思，卻被眼前的炮台截了話頭。山治迅速解決幾個守衛，來到炲台前方。

『你能踢碎這些傢伙？』

『怎麼不能？』

索隆狐疑地等著。廚子做了一點暖身運動（索隆忍不住吐糟：『剛才整整二十分鐘都在幹架，難道還不夠暖身嗎？』），然後一腳踹向精鋼煉成的炮台。

腳踝麻得連指尖都顫起來了。

「見鬼！」

『事情可真順利。』

「嘖，換你來試試看啊！」金髮男人又在獨自大叫大嚷了。

『試就試，去拿幾柄劍來。』索隆朝著地上的海軍道。

「喂喂喂，慢著，我不是那個意思──」

索隆不耐煩的搶過操控權，這才注意到奪去對方的身體變得輕而易舉。廚子自然又叫又罵的拼命反抗，但索隆畢竟擋住了──他得費點勁，因為廚子的意識在他倆之間似乎佔盡上風。

目前掌管金髮男人身體的劍士走上前去，撿起地上兩柄似乎比較好的劍，然後步向一列炮台的盡頭。劍士試著掂量兩劍，船廚的軀體早已把持刀的記憶刻進骨血了，居然害索隆像拿廚刀似的拿劍，他只得努力改正握劍姿勢。

山治的意識懊惱低吼。『讓我慢慢來不就好了，反正海軍都被我擱倒了嘛……』

「慢慢來？要是援軍趕來，攻擊時不小心把船鑿沉就糟糕了。」卷卷說的對，掌握著身體的發聲功能的話，要不作聲的在心裏跟對方溝通的確很難。嘖，算了，反正現在外人看起來，發瘋的不是他，而是混帳廚子啊。嗯……他該利用這身體幹什麼好呢……？

『喂，你的齷齪念頭我都聽到了。』

索隆聳聳肩，然後重新集中精神，好解決眼前的問題。他得全神貫注，不帶一絲雜念……

他深吸口氣，然後默默冥想。他一定得感受那種力量，跟Mr. 1對戰時感受過的那種無堅不摧的力量。萬物的呼息，甲板的呼息，艙窗的呼息，還有──

『你到底在說什麼鬼？』

『閉嘴啦！我在冥想好不好？！』集中力就此告吹了。

『冥想？搞什麼鬼？我以為你就只會揮揮劍而已。』

『聽著，劍術不只是揮揮劍而已，我還得……』劍士感到他的（廚子的？）臉色微微脹紅。『我還得……哎，大概是感受萬物什麼的吧。』

瞬間只剩沉默。

然後……

『混帳廚子，你居然嘲笑我？！』

『我……我只是……』船廚費了點勁才能平靜下來。『我只是突然聯想到你盤腿而坐，「奧姆奧姆※」的叫個不停而已，這不是超搞笑的麼？』他還特地把這有趣的映像傳給索隆的意識。

不消說，索隆自然是不大高興了。

『混蛋，給你點顏色瞧瞧。』

『好吧，祝好早日調到適合的電波跟宇宙交流。』

索隆忍不住咬牙切齒，卻隨即想到齒間的新香煙（舊香煙早已沉到海底深處），趕緊停住了。『我總搞不懂你，怎麼會喜歡這玩意。』

『喂，少五十步笑一百步。我是沉迷尼古丁，你也沉迷宇宙電波呀。』

索隆眼前掠過幾個奪回身體後狂揍對方的映像，費了不少勁才能沉靜下來，繼續冥想。集中精神，深深吸氣──

卻是快被肺裏的尼古丁嗆死了。

『白痴，先把煙吐出來啦。』

索隆氣得不行，只得一邊嗆咳一邊罵街。待氣息平伏下來後，他就一手把香煙扯出來，隨手甩到一台炮管裏。

『喂！那根我還沒有抽完耶！剩下來的香煙已經不多了好嗎！』

『吸煙危害健康，感謝我吧。』

『感你個大頭。』

索隆嘆了口氣，又試著集中精神。這次，他把廚子沒營養的碎碎唸摒除在外，總算變得心無雜念了。

半晌，他緩緩高舉雙劍。

他又沉沉呼氣，然後橫劍劈過炮台……

卻是把金髮男人的手臂震得發麻，這次連頭皮都發麻了。

從指尖席捲而上的劇疼居然把索隆震開了，身體的操控權回到山治手裏。船廚抱著手臂高聲咒罵，這下子連骨頭都快給震碎了。

索隆的腦袋快給震裂了，卻努力壓下頭痛，細心聆聽──海軍援軍的腳步聲逐漸迫近。『混帳廚子，我們得……快點。』

「我還會讓你胡來嗎！」

『別嚷嚷叫！難道你真的想讓羅賓失望？』

這成功讓船廚閉嘴。『……好吧。』

這次索隆緊掐著一柄劍，隨手把另一柄丟開，然後再次集中精神。山治倒是隨他去了，喃喃抱怨的聲音也壓到最低。

過了半晌，索隆才睜開湛藍的眼睛。

「獅子歌歌！」

鏘！

山治不得不說他有點驚訝──身後的炮台都倒下來了，雖然不是被劍鋒清脆俐落的剖開，但也是被劈得支離破碎的；總之，炮台都被破壞了就好。

握在發麻雙手裏的劍刃已經粉碎瓦解了，零仃碎片散落一地。

『嘿，幸好這劍不是我的。』

『你居然把刀弄壞了！』

『嘿，有何不何？』索隆其實有點飄飄然──他（算是）劈碎精鋼鑄成的炮台了，而且這副身體還是從沒修練過劍術的。

『那你現在能放心讓我作戰了？』

『想得美。』

『為什麼？！為什麼不行？！』

『你能感覺到我的手嗎？！當然不能啊！因為老子也被你害得雙手毫無知覺了！』

索隆必須說服對方，要不要拿羅賓引透他呢……總之是女人就行了……

不行，索隆雖能想出方法，但他絕對不願說那種私人的話題，對方可是那個卷眉廚子耶……

但他一定得知道結果──要是換成他人的身體，他能發揮多少實力呢？

『喂，花痴廚子。我想知道自己在沒有劍術根基的人的身體裏，能發揮多少實力。』

『為什麼？』

索隆沉默半晌。『這搞不好能幫助我達成目標。』

這理由讓山治無話可說，可是這畢竟是他的身體呀，他可不願看到自己的身體皮開肉綻──那筋肉白痴就總愛搞這調調兒啊。

『你曾夢見的那個女孩……』

山治猛地抬起頭來，他可沒想過對方會願意提及這事。

『我曾答應過她，一定要當上世界第一大劍豪。難道你樂意見到我對女孩失信？』

『……混蛋，居然專挑我的弱點攻擊。』

索隆壞心一笑，把空盪盪的劍柄丟了，又走近趴在地上的海軍，撿起之前丟了的劍，又隨手撿了兩把。他試著揮劍，這才滿意的點點頭，然後銜在船廚的牙齒間。

劍瞬間就掉了，幾乎把船廚的腳削了一片。

山治一刻不停的狂噴髒話。

索隆撿起劍，又試著咬在嘴裏。這次，他總算能穩穩的咬好劍了。

『似乎……比我想像的難呢。這也難怪，誰教我不走運，依附到這沒幾両肉的弱軟身體裏呢。』

『要不要我把你踢到天堂當劍豪？』

索隆也不管他，只一頭衝出船艙跑到甲板。他的運氣著實不錯，對戰還在持續。

「山治！」路飛一邊叫著一邊跑過：「索隆！你到底到哪去了？」

索隆笑得合不攏嘴。「哦，不過是去好好搗亂而已。」

路飛高聲大笑：「幹得好，索隆！」然後又一溜煙的跑走了。

『先是羅賓醬，後是臭橡膠，大伙怎麼知道這是你，不是我？』

『光是看我嘴裏的劍，就該知道了吧。』索隆還在忙著適應身體平衡──這副身體比較精瘦、四肢比較纖長、而且身體絕大部份的肌肉都集中在雙腿；於是，齒間的利劍變得異常沉重、難以控制──都怪廚子的脖子不習慣這種額外的重量。

『哎，也是。』

索隆也不管對方的尷尬語氣，徑自搜尋強大對手去了。他倘算求仁得仁，一個身披海軍高官外套的傢伙剛好來到甲板。

「我是智森上尉！」這傢伙舉著巨刀，振臂高呼：「無恥海賊竟敢襲擊我的軍艦！報上名來！」

『是他們先襲擊我們的耶，這傢伙倒是忘得一乾二淨。』山治冷冷想道。

『嘿，可不是。』索隆高舉著劍，動作居然比平常吃力──廚子的手已經開始疲累了，得速戰速決才行。

上尉困惑的盯著他。「你帶著三把劍，跟海賊獵人羅羅諾亞一樣，但你不是那傢伙。」

『說得不錯，羅羅諾亞比這小金毛強多了。』

『閉嘴，這可是老子的身體！』

『哦，抱歉。「親愛的」。』

『沒關係，「寶貝兒」。』

索隆瞬間就被惹火了，蹤身撲向對方，卻是跳得老高──好吧，廚子的身體的確有點可取之處。他在半空交疊雙劍，然後三劍一併對準上尉。

「虎狩！」

上尉趕緊抬起大刀，穩穩擋住了。索隆被撞得直往後飛，廚子差人一等的手臂根本派不上用場。

『混帳綠藻頭，你才差人一等，你全家都差人一等！』

索隆也不管他，只顧著穩住身子，及時避過智森全力下劈的刀刃，巨刀倒是往甲板砍出老大一道裂縫。

『你可別讓那傢伙砍中我的腦袋。』

『要不是你這些該死的額髮在眼前撓來撓去，我早就避得清脆俐落了。真是的，你頂著這頭黃毛還能看得清楚嗎！』

『還輪不到你批評我的髮型，草坪頭。』

『我真想戴頭巾，滿是臭汗的頭髮總是撓著眼睛啊！你這頭金毛長死啦，額頭被捂住，流出來的汗都能淹死人了。』

『夠了，管你的靈魂去死，給我滾出我的身體。』

索隆倒是顧不上反駁，他險險閃過智森的劈擊，同時仔細觀察對方的破綻。嘿，就是那裏了！

他用手上的劍擋住對方的攻擊，然後迅速旋過身子。「刀狼流！」

劍刃成功劃向對方的腹部，卻被那傢伙伸劍一擋，硬是躲過去了。

索隆不習慣船廚的精瘦長腳，重心不穩，砰地摔倒了。

他還來不及跳起身來，智森卻已朝他使勁一劈，刀刃之下迸出大朵血花。

胸前炸出撕裂劇痛，於是索隆又失去操控制，山治重新掌管身子，隨即一刻不停的瘋狂咒罵。船廚已經氣得要殺人，使勁把三柄劍都摔了，旋身直踹向智森那張讓人反胃的得意臉。

『慢著，讓我掌控身體吧。』

『妄想。我已經給過你機會了，混帳劍士，結果你把我的血當顏料，在甲板塗鴉！嘖，這還是我最中意的西服外套呢……』

『聽著，廚子，我絕不能敗給這傢伙。』

山治正要高聲罵街，對方的語氣卻讓他頓住了。劍士不是為了尊嚴才要戰勝那傢伙的；山治能感到對方有更重要的原因。

『你曾夢見的女孩……我曾答應過她，總有一天要當上世界第一大劍豪啊。』

索隆感到山治的意識逐漸放開身體，於是他又奪回操控權。

『罷了。總之……別讓他砍了我的手腳。』

『相信我，不會的。』

『……我死定了。』

索隆爬起來，把三柄劍都撿了，然後再次面對智森。他露出那抹自信滿滿的可怕笑容，可是這表情落在廚子臉上，壓迫感就大大失色了。他又重新咬著劍柄。

「再來受死麼？」

索隆也不回答，只是輕描淡寫的擋住對方的攻擊。廚子的手臂重若千斤，但他無視呼嘯而上的疲憊感，硬是把劍舉起來。

他輕輕往後一跳，雙劍抵在胸前，然後全速撲向對方。「牛針！」

廚子的步伐比他快、也比他寬，所以他一邊跑一邊調整步履；饒是如此，攻擊還是收到預期的效果──這次，他直接擊潰智森的防禦，狠狠在對方身上刻下好些傷痕。

他們互相躲閃、互相防禦、互相纏鬥；山治還以為自己的手臂要廢掉了，索隆卻總算作出最後一擊。

「鬼斬！」

銳利的劍刃迴旋襲來，成功把上尉擊倒了。戰鬥結束了。

時間剛好，因為船廚的雙手恰好脫力，三柄劍悉數跌落地上。

山治馬上奪回操控制。『嗚，手都麻得要命，完全沒有知覺了……』

『要是你的臂力不至那麼丟人，就不會沒有知覺了。』

山治把對方的祖宗都問候了一遍。

「山治君！」

他馬上清醒過來，滿眼紅心的轉過身去，面向梅利號。「是的！娜美桑！」

她揚揚手。「該走了，快回來！」

「馬上來！」船廚頃刻就跳過圍欄，回到海賊船了。

半晌，路飛就利用能力彈回來了，手裏還抓著嚇得面色發青的烏索普。梅利號迅速駛離，大伙紛紛朝軍艦揮手。

「掰掰囉～」娜美甜甜一笑。

「小的們！快點！快點炮擊！」船上的中尉吼道。

「炮台都被破壞了！」

「報告！軍艦無法追上，因為那長鼻傢伙著陸時把船帆扯破了！」

「那是自然，一切都在本大爺的掌握之中。」烏索普翹著鼻子說道。

「哇啊，真的嗎？烏索普！」喬巴又驚又喜地叫道，小馴鹿已經醒來了，而且毫髮無損，就是渾身濕透而已。

『哎，牠沒事了你很高興吧，你真是個可愛的傢伙。』

『閉嘴，卷卷。』

「廚師桑。」羅賓突然上下打量他：「你不是該去處理一下傷口嗎？」

「嗯？」山治垂頭一眼──劇痛瞬間泛上，彷似讓他麻木的魔法失效似的。他驚呼一聲，雙腿因為失血發軟。

「糟糕！山治受傷了！醫生！快叫醫生來啊！」

「你就是醫生好嗎。」烏索普吐糟。

「哎，對耶……來吧，山治，我們處理傷口去。」發動重量強化的喬巴扶著船廚走到廚房，準備為他縫合傷口。

『縫什麼鬼，睡睡就好了。』

『混帳劍士！給我閉嘴！搞成這樣都是你害的！去你的見鬼承諾！害我割傷什麼的，這已是今天第二次了好嗎！』

『……是的。』

山治重重嘆了口氣。

然後他驀地想起一件事，然後猛地在廚房門外頓住腳步。他轉過身去，卻忍不住吃痛皺眉，然後高聲問道。

「羅賓醬？」

「怎麼了，廚師桑？」

「那個……你之前怎麼知道那不是我，而是綠藻？」

她淺淺一笑。「很簡單，因為你的瞳色改變了。」

「什麼？！」大伙齊聲驚呼。

她掩嘴輕笑。「劍士桑掌控身體時，廚師桑的眼睛會變成綠色。」

「真的啊？」娜美訝異。

「這就是所謂的『眼睛乃靈魂之窗』吧。」

『這下子你更是得盡快滾出去，因為我可喜歡自己可愛的湛藍眼睛了。』

『我想也是，小可愛。』

『去死。』

山治（和索隆）跟著喬巴走進廚房，內心鬥爭倒是又開始了。

 

TBC

※ 據說「奧姆（OHM）」是印度教和佛教禱告語，是宇宙的原始音，也是心輪的聲音。印度人認為「本我」必須通過最基本自然、最具包容性的聲音來表現，也就是OHM，所以冥想時會高聲唸著這聲音。


	4. 【章四　嘩啦啦　我在洗澡】

【副標　勉強達成共識】

 

『我討厭你。』

『難道我還不知道？』

山治目光散煥的挨著餐桌坐好，呆呆看著繚繞而上的煙霧。喬巴俯身下來，小心翼翼的替他縫針。

小船醫早就讓他服下止痛劑了，可是胸前還是鈍鈍悶痛，更感受到針線在胸口勾勾拉拉。他的全身酸痛難耐，雙臂更像打了一整天的蛋漿似的，幾乎連小指頭也抬不起來。

『早知道不該讓你胡來的。』

『那你幹嗎讓我作戰？』

『因為你這混蛋用Lady要脅我啊！還有別的嗎！』

『喂，誰教你是個花痴？』

山治本想讓意識沉回腦海深處，讓那顆綠藻掌管身體，忍受被縫針的可怕觸感就好。然而，跟之前一樣，痛覺總會把他的意識扯上來；於是，只要綠藻動動指頭，痠痛的肌肉就要把他拉出來。山治終究放棄了，也不管喬巴極力喝止，就努力掏出香煙，深深吸了一口。

喬巴默默耕耘，片刻才坐起身來，滿意的點點頭。「好了，都縫好啦。」

「會留疤麼？」

「疤痕不會很誇張，就會淺淺一道痕跡吧。」

「超棒，我要跟綠藻一副模樣了。」山治重重挨回身後的餐桌。『我恨死你了。』

『你早說過了。』

『這句話多說幾次都行。』

喬巴離開廚房，山治則死命拖著幾乎挪不動的腳步準備午餐。他呆呆盯著冰箱整整三分鐘，才總算掏出麵包和三文治餡料，決定（只此一次）讓大伙自己動手做吃的。半晌，自助形式的三文治盛宴就準備好了。

他把材料擺放得有條不紊，這才撿起兩片麵包，環視餐桌上的餡料。『喂，混蛋，你到底想吃什麼？』

『問我幹嗎？吃的人是你吧。』

『你不是說過我是為了廚師尊嚴才會給別人餵食的嗎？快點給我挑！』

『……好吧，隨便你了。我們還有海王類的肉嗎？』

山治盡責地把珍藏的海王類肉塊掏出來。

『加點芥末和調味料。』

山治忍不住直皺眉──單是芥末的味道已經很濃了，還要加調味料嗎？不過，當初是他讓對方選擇的，現在就沒有後路了，哎。

不消一會兒，在船廚體內的索隆就坐在餐桌旁，捧著三文治狼吞虎嚥了。

『你的手臂麻死了。』索隆抱怨。

『真的嗎！我還不知道呢！』

他倆一直沉默不語，待索隆吃完了，山治才重新搶過操控權；索隆又累又睏，自然是懶得反抗了。

船廚走向艙門，高聲讓大伙知道午餐已經準備好了；待大伙都在船長搶奪之前吃掉自己的份，他才慢慢踱到後甲板，在劍士平常進行光合作用的地盤坐下來。

『喂，廚子。你幹嗎？』

『試著當一顆球藻唄。』

他在日光裏躺下來，後腦勺還沒有碰到甲板，他倆就睡著了。

※

黏黏的。

這是數小時後，船廚醒來的第一個感受。

渾身黏黏的。

熱死了，而且全身一股汗臭。

好吧，誰教他在大烈日下睡覺呢，大汗是他自找的。可是胸前怎麼黏黏的？

他垂下頭來，發現襯衣前襟滿是汗跡血跡。哦，原來如此。

「綠藻……喂，綠藻……」他惺忪的咕噥道，還打了個呵欠。

『呃……幹嗎啦？』

『起來，我要洗澡了。』

索隆不大高興。『你去洗啊，我繼續睡不就好了。』

『原來你忘了。你睡覺的話，我也會睡著啊。』他揮揮纏著繃帶的拇指。

『……麻煩。』

山治站起來伸懶腰，手臂卻在高聲抗議。好吧，腹部、脖子……全身都在尖叫哀鳴，幸好雙腿免於倖難。『嗚……這下子我總算明白你幹嗎總在睡了，劍什麼的真不是好東西。』

『要是你平常有練習劍術，就不至於這麼糟糕了。當然囉，你平常練習後也會肌肉痠痛的。』

『嘿，我才不要當劍士呢。』

從山治走到男生寢室找替換衣服，檢查水庫的溫水存量，到走回浴室準備洗澡，他倆居然和氣的沉靜下來，簡直是神蹟。

山治尷尬地盯著泛滿溫水的浴缸，沉默良久才訥訥開口。

『我該脫衣服了吧……』

『正常人洗澡……都會脫衣服吧……』

山治輕咳著冷靜下來。他倆都不想說明這代表什麼。

索隆的意識努力沉到腦海最深處，免得侵犯到廚子的私隱；半晌，他就在恍惚出神，壓根看不見廚子眼底的映像──其實他能感到廚子的視覺，只是索隆在呆呆盯著空白一片的虛無，而廚子的意識（和身體）則在集中精神，隱藏自己的官感。

總之，由於雙方通力合作，他倆總算是河水不犯井水了。

索隆的意識緩緩作起白日夢來。

『真是丟臉啊，男生居然這麼不中用。』

『我怎麼可以輸給她，我將來可是要出海成為世界第一大劍豪的！』

『再和我比試一次……這次用真劍！』

『爸爸告訴我，女生是不可能成為世界第一劍豪的。』

『嬴了還說這種喪氣話，太卑鄙了！打敗你可是我的目標啊！』

『我們來約定吧，將來我們其中一人一定要成為世界第一大劍豪！我們來比比，看誰能先完成夢想！』

『說定了！』

關水的聲音把他拉回真實。他眨眨「眼」，然後清楚看到梅利的浴室。廚子正在套上褲子，半晌，潔淨的淡紅襯衣就扣好扣子了。

不知怎的，廚子居然默不作聲。索隆也懶得管他，只希望有機會多睡一陣子。

『……就是那孩子吧？』

『嗄？』

『剛才你想著的那個女生……就是我昨晚夢見的小Lady，你就是向她作出承諾的吧。』

『……那又怎樣？』

山治沉默良久，然後才乾笑著冷哼。

『我真的很討厭你，從第一眼就討厭你這種長霉的個性。』

這倒是搞得索隆摸不著頭腦。『第一眼就開始了啊？』

『唔，其實也不是第一眼，只是認識你第三天就瞧你不順眼了。』

索隆對芭拉蒂的印象相當朦朧，因為於他說來，那地方只發生過一件重要的事──那是他人生裏其中一件最重要的事，使芭拉蒂裏別的一切都變得可有可無，所以他根本不明白廚子的意思。

除非……

『慢著，難道你是指……我跟鷹眼決戰的事？』

山治衝著浴室的鏡子輕勾嘴角，笑容在霧氣漸減的鏡子上映得分明。『叮咚、叮咚、叮咚，恭喜您答對了。』

『……可是我不明白呀，我跟鷹眼決戰又礙著你了？』

山治沉思半晌才回答。『那天我已準備放棄夢想，誓死保護芭拉蒂了；但你卻準備放棄生命保護夢想。』

『你就因為這樣討厭我？』

『不是啦，句子重點是「保護自己的夢想」。』

索隆馬上就反應過來了。『你卻準備為了他人的夢想喪命。』

『嗯。』山治又沉默下來，挨著洗滌槽呆呆盯著鏡子。『過往十九年，我不曾為自己的夢想抗爭過，也不認為自己會爭取夢想。那時候為了追尋All Blue，把臭老頭丟下來，真的太自私了……

『然後你來了，居然為了夢想這種愚蠢的事放棄性命。所以，我才吼著讓你放棄夢想啊，因為我覺得你是個白齤痴，因為我覺得你很勇敢，因為我很羨慕你，因為我很討厭你。』

索隆也不曉得該怎樣回應對方，所以他不作一聲。

『之後我進團了。忽然間，我得到追尋夢想的自由、為夢想喪命的自由，只是……只是我還不能那樣做。起碼得讓路飛達成夢想了，我才能為All Blue喪命。』他淡淡一笑：『當初答應船長進團時，我根本不知道自己只是為船長的夢想作戰，而不是自己的夢想。』

『結果還是一樣嘛？』索隆問道。

『不，結果完全不一樣。』他淺淺笑道：『這不容易解釋……但你應該能懂吧，因為你也不曾為自己的夢想抗爭過──嗯，該說那不是你一個人的夢想吧。』

索隆發現自己居然明白廚子摸不著邊際的說話。劍士的確為兩個夢想不住抗爭，可是兩個夢想都不是他的，而是路飛和古伊娜的。雖然，不論路飛能否當上海賊王，劍士也可以選擇自己的喪命方式；然而，古伊娜的夢想讓他無法自由選擇人生。

『我跟你的分別可大了。』劍士終究說道：『我不認為自己被古伊娜的承諾束縛了，因為那是我生存的理由；可是，就算我不曾答允過她，我也一定會走上這條路的，雖然我可能不會鍛鍊得如此刻苦吧。

『但你……你覺得自己被束縛了，因為你在意那老頭，覺得欠了他一輩子，卻因為這債綁住你而覺得怨恨，對吧？』

山治嘆了口氣。『你注意到了嗎？原來我們挺相似的。』

『……注意到了，這也太古怪了。』

『……那孩子死了，對吧？』

『……嗯。』

『那你……哎，算了，反正跟我無關。』

『幹嗎？』

『沒幹嗎。』

『媽的，靶子眉，別吞吞吐吐！』

『我想知道你有沒有愛過她而已。』

『……哎。』索隆不曉得該怎樣回答。『那時候我才是個小鬼，應該不懂那種事吧……喂，我幹嗎要跟你說這個？』

『因為我讓你知道我討厭你的原因，覺得被老頭的債縛住什麼的也說了。』

『但我沒有問過你呀。』

『你問了。』山治模仿對方驚怒交加的語氣：『你就因為這樣討厭我？』

『是你先提起的好不！』

『……Touché（……一針見血嘛【※】）。』山治細細考量片刻，然後不懷好意的笑了起來。『你之所以看見到海軍Lady就逃，都是因為她吧？』

『啥？』

『你的確愛那孩子，所以你才不能攻擊那海軍Lady……哎，你就別藏了，你的意識早就泛起那姑娘的臉囉！』

『色河童靶子眉花廚子！』

『哎，你的情史能寫成羅曼小說了吧！搞不好，娜美桑會被這戀愛故事感動，然後生了談戀愛的念頭……Mellorine！』

『……你這變態。』

索隆默默忍耐對方『Mellorine、Mellorine』的嘈音，半晌才再次「發言」。

『就算這真是情史……那又如何？』

『嗯……那代表你並非自己口中的魔獸，也代表你對Lady並非不抱興趣，所以我的猜想是錯誤的。』

『對女人感興趣什麼的我不在乎，不過能證明你錯了也不壞。』

『是啊……那魔獸什麼的呢？』

『魔獸礙著你了？』

『不是啦，那會讓你困擾嗎？』

『……啥會讓我困擾啦？』

『被人稱作魔獸會讓你困擾嗎？怪物什麼的？』

『不會，那幹嗎會讓我困擾？』

『換了我就會覺得困擾了……』

『別人怎麼叫就隨他們去好了，知道他們在叫我就好。』

『挺新奇的想法嘛。』

索隆（的意識）聳聳肩。『管他們怎麼叫，反正世界第一大劍豪我當定了。』

『嘖。』山治沉默半晌。『還好，別人不是因為你專揍可憐的海軍Lady才那樣叫你……』

『我有沒有躲開她，跟她是不是女人無關好嗎！』

『隨便啦，只要你沒有傷害她就──』

『喂，廚子，你就沒想過女人想跟男人平起平坐，好好的打一場，讓騎士道什麼的見鬼去嗎？』

索隆感到對方的意識泛起訝異──原來那傢伙真的沒想過啊。

『這就是其中一個我討厭你的地方，哎，不論這點你也是很惹人嫌的啦。聽好，那個女生──我要當大劍豪的誓言就是跟她起的……總之，我甚少見過她傷心難過，唯一一次是她怨恨自己身為女生，無法成為世界第一大劍豪。』

『開什麼玩笑！小Lady的劍術一定很好吧！肯定可以──』

『她的劍術當然好，但凡是男性對手都滿嘴騎士道，不願跟她以死相搏的話，她根本不能證明自己的能力吧。』

山治細細考量對方的話──他絕不能傷害Lady，也不能違抗Lady的意願；要是Lady希望跟他全力比試，他就可能會傷及Lady了，但他絕不能傷害Lady呀，也不絕拒她的要求……

『哎，腦袋要爆炸了。』

『……哦，棒透了，這傢伙又被我搞垮啦。』

這冷笑話讓山治直翻白眼。

『當初知道你不肯跟女人打時，我氣得不行；因為你就像間接證明她的疑慮是正確的，證明女人都是軟弱的。起初，先挑釁的人是你，所以我才會開始跟你打鬧幹架的。』索隆本想就此結束，但腦裏某個不受控制的小聲音吵著叫道：「船上有個打罵的好對手也挺不錯」。幸虧，山治的潛意識也響起相似的觀點。

『──可是，當你說起騎士道什麼的調調兒時，讓我氣壞了，所以我實在無法喜歡你。』索隆（的意識）攤攤手：『不過你就是這種無可救藥的傢伙，雖然這種傻事看著就礙眼，而且你總有一天要因為騎士道栽個大跟頭，但我也不好改變你什麼吧。』

『要是我真的改變了，你就沒有找碴的對象了吧。』

『這也是其中一個原因。』

『……我實在不想說出來，但其實我也不討厭你啦。』

『我也不討厭你。』

『但我真的不喜歡你喔，超不喜歡的。』

『混蛋。』

『爛人。』

『靶子眉。』

『綠藻頭。』

『花痴廚子。』

『路痴劍士……哎，光吵嘴真沒趣啊，要是現在就能踢爆你的腦袋，那多帶勁啊。』

他倆都忍不住笑起來。

『不過，現在我們居然可以和平共處，瘋狂的事情真是一波接一波。』山治默默吐糟。

『能和平共處什麼的，我們還是保持秘密吧。』

『舉腳贊成。』山治拿過毛巾，努力把金髮擦乾。不知怎的，這單調的動作居然讓他無比專注，他閉上眼睛，一顆黃金腦袋都被毛巾淹沒了，半晌才把毛巾拉下來。

好奇心從意識深處泛起，索隆趕緊一手壓回去。

山治把毛巾拉下來，可是金髮早已歸回原位了；雖然額髮有點凌亂毛躁，但還是穩妥嚴密的蓋好了左臉。

這次，從意識深處泛起、卻慘遭索隆掐滅的則是失望。

然而，他掐的速度不夠快，山治還是察覺到了。

『怎麼啦，綠藻君，很好奇我的臉長怎樣喔？』

『怎麼可能，肯定跟平常一般扭曲難看吧。』

『少撒謊了，我就知道你好奇。』

『就算你把屁股長到臉上去，也跟我無關。』

『我就知道你～想～看～！』山治揶揄的唱道。

『才沒有。』

『要不這樣吧：只要你承認你很好奇，我就讓你長點見識。』

『你長個鳥樣關我屁事！』

『哼，那算了。』山治聳聳肩，然後把頭髮梳理好，左臉居然一點也沒有露餡。

他苦著臉打量被海水鮮血浸染得一塌胡塗的西裝外套，索隆卻不情不願地咕噥：『我好奇，我好奇行了吧。』

『嗯哼！我就知道！』索隆的吃癟樣讓山治笑得幾乎岔氣。

『好了，好了啦！快給我看！』

『哎，好吧。』山治還在低低偷笑，倒也依言轉向鏡子，然後把額髮撩起來。

左臉……跟右臉根本沒兩樣嘛。

慢著……還有一個明顯不一樣的地方。

『左邊眉毛往下捲？！』

山治的左眉自然也是標誌性的靶子眉囉……可是，右眉往額角上捲，而左眉則是往眼角下捲的。

『嗯，很搞笑吧？所以我不曾讓別人看過。』

『嗯，看過了才覺得你比平常長得更像白齤痴。』

『哎，親愛的，真是謝謝你的讚賞，你總會在合適的時刻講合適的說話嘛。』

索隆又瞄瞄那兩道旋轉對稱的眼眉，忍不住噴笑起來。『眉毛怎麼長成這樣啊？』

『天曉得。』

『咦？你不是自己弄的嗎？』

『神經病！這是天生的好嗎！』

『天生扭曲成這樣喔？』

『嗯，而且……在眉心……連成一起了。』

『噗咳！上下捲眉還不夠，還要是連眉喔？！』索隆的意識泛起不少逗趣的畫面。

『呃、小時候的確……是那樣……喂，好了吧！你的笑點有這麼低嗎！』

『喂，你可以嘲笑我冥想，我就不可以嘲笑你連眉嗎？』

『冥想是你自作孽，但連眉可不是我的錯！』

『你說得對……我很抱歉。』

『你要騙鬼啊？』

『你又說對了！噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！』

山治氣得右眉猛抽，鬆手把額髮放回去了──他當初定是著了魔，不然怎麼會告訴那混蛋啊！

『……拜託，不要告訴別人，幫大忙了。』

『我幹嗎要給你保守秘密？』

『現在我們都頂著這副眉毛了，我才會讓你看的。但……我不想讓別人知道，那太搞笑了！』

『嗯，你這樣子的確挺白齤痴的。』

『我也不想讓別人看見這種眉毛。』

『行了，行了，我不會說出去的。』索隆裝出一副失望的樣子──其實他本來就不打算告訴別人，因為他曉得他倆不會把對方的秘密讓第三者知道，所以他自然不會說出去。

『你最好給我保守秘密。』

『得了啦，說出去的話你肯定放著我的靈魂不管吧？我知道了。』

他倆又沉默下來，半晌索隆才開始說起正事來。

『之前你說過，難怪我是副船長吧？什麼意思？』

『哎，那個啊。我只是覺得……我只守護Lady，你卻把所有伙伴都守護好了，我只是……有點尊敬你這傢伙而已。』

『嘖，胡說什麼？你這傢伙也在守護大伙吧。』

『跳海救喬巴的是你──』

『不錯。不過，在混戰間你比較擔心那些女人的安危，不代表你不關心大伙啊。你總待大伙吃好了才吃飯吧？真正原因什麼的我也理解，不過你應該不相信。』

『……但你會為大伙犧牲自己啊。』

『難道你不會？難道你會抱著雙手看大伙受傷？』

山治一陣乾笑。『原來你還不是無可救藥的人齤渣，真讓人不爽，爛人。』

『你還不一樣嗎？混蛋。』

『你拿回身體後，我真想繼續討厭你啊。』

『我會回身體後，會繼續討厭你的。』

山治笑著把外套穿上。『放馬過來。』

「山治君？」

金髮男人給嚇了一跳。「怎麼了？娜美桑。」

「你怎麼在浴室呆了這麼久……」

「娜美桑！你在擔心我嗎？哎啊啊～Mellorine！」

「我讓你別佔著浴室！白齤痴！」

「娜美桑！不好意思！！」山治閃身騰出浴室，索隆的意識卻不住砸嘴抱怨。

「謝謝你，山治君。」娜美說完，就走進浴室洗澡去了。

浴室的門板才關上，索隆就奪過身體的操控權，衝著門板大比中指。

『不必待你拿回身體，我現在就恨死你了。』

索隆也不答話，只高聲大笑，然後讓山治回去準備晚餐。

 

TBC

※法語，一針見血的意思。


	5. 【章五　扯綫木偶】

【副標　浴血犧牲】

 

自海軍來襲以來，草帽團過了兩日平靜無瀾的生活。大伙一直在努力趕上奪走綠髮伙伴的賞金獵人、情況逐漸變得明朗起來了。

索隆和山治雖然跟平常一樣吵吵鬧鬧，但金髮男人已不像第一天般被氣得跳海了（不過，有一次他還是給氣得一手折斷了匙子）──船廚在做飯的時候，索隆還是有點合作精神，會努力撐著不倒頭大睡；船廚不必準備食物時，則會多睡一陣子、侍候Lady時也不會表現得過於殷勤。路飛表現得相當正常，彷彿船上不曾缺了伙伴似的；其他伙伴在跟山治說話時，則會故意『順便』跟索隆打招呼，好努力記住綠髮劍士的存在。

娜美推測大伙兩三天以內就要抵岸了，不過還是得視乎風勢風向，畢竟這是偉大航道，天氣什麼的誰也說不準；不過，船廚和劍士都高興得不得了，因為他們只需再堅持一陣子，就不必再被對方聽見心聲了。

船廚捧著精美華麗的飲品、旋風式獻給兩位Lady時，索隆不屑的哼道：『再撐一會兒，我就不必再做這種丟臉礙眼的事，真是太好了。』

『對啊，真的太好了，因為我也受夠你了，這輩子也不想再聽見你的聲音。』船廚把飲品放到Lady面前，轉身回到廚房，也不甘示弱的回嘴：『待會你拿回身體，我們就可以老死不相往來了吧？』

不知怎的，索隆竟覺得對方的回應讓他內心深處（這也許是廚子的內心深處）泛起一陣難受（不過他死也不會承認就是了）。『想得美。我這幾天受的烏氣，待我拿回身體後，就要一分不少的回報給你。』

不知怎的，山治竟覺得對方的回應讓他內心深處泛起一陣寬慰（不過他也是死也不會承認的）。『放馬過來。』

他倆居然要成為……朋友了，真讓人覺得兀突又不爽。

嘛，其實他倆也不是要變成「正常」的朋友；只是，他倆平日總要鬧得雞犬不寧，這種關係要變得不一樣了──雖然他們還是會打打鬧鬧，可是他倆不再像死敵般互相掐架，卻像是兄弟手足（噁！）一樣嬉笑打罵。

雖然，他倆內心的「硬漢」要他倆在事情結束後繼續痛恨對方，可是，被他倆小心掩藏守衛的「老實人」不但希望這種「手足」關係持續、更懷疑他倆向來都是這種關係，只是他倆直至現在才察覺而已。

這讓他們感到手足無措，恨不得馬上回到個別的軀體裏，獨自面對這種心情。

不過，他們還是先逮住那些賞金獵人才是正經，最好在那些混齤蛋把劍士的軀體送到海軍手裏前攔住他們。

於是，狙擊手在瞭望台興奮高呼「前方有船！」時，金髮男人是第一個撲到圍欄的人，他跟索隆都在瞇著眼睛極力眺望。

路飛也馬上趕到，緊接而來的是娜美和喬巴，烏索普則在瞭望台上評論前方船隻。

「這也是艘大傢伙呢……我看不見船旗，就只有好些七彩繽紛的小旗幟──喂！喂！！別這樣！！！」

金髮男人閃身爬到瞭望台上（如此高速是大伙前所未見的），一手搶過狙擊手　的望遠鏡，拼命搜尋那艘船的蹤影。

『怎麼會有這種好康的事啊？』山治默默吐糟。

『也是，你這傢伙的狗屎噩運真是衰得驚人。』

『閉嘴啦。見鬼，真是那些混齤蛋的船耶！』

山治把望遠鏡塞到烏索普手裏，然後縱身跳出瞭望台，優雅靈巧的落在甲板上。「就是那艘船！就是那些混帳賞金獵人了！」

「我們趕上啦？」路飛喜孜孜地叫道，拼命往圍欄俯出身去，卻也險險保住平衡不至落海。

「是他們的船！肯定錯不了！」山治啞聲大叫。

「好！衝著那艘船全速前進！」路飛跳起來，使勁指著前方船隻叫道。

「遵命！」

※

「有船迫近！重覆，有船全速迫近！」曾上演話劇的赭髮少女從瞭望台叫道。

觸石緩緩步上甲板：「那是海軍軍艦還是普通商船？嗯哼？」

少女眉頭深鎖，垂頭盯著他──她看見對方的嘴巴在動，卻聽不見他在說什麼。「團長？」

泰利亞馬上衝到觸石身旁。「團長在問那是什麼船啦！白齤痴！！！」

「哎呀……」少女呆呆傻笑，然後轉身拿過望遠，可是頃刻她就嚇得面色刷白了：「是海賊船！糟糕，那是……」她神秘兮兮的停頓半晌，才表演似的用丹田發聲：「草～帽～海～賊～團～！」

然後，她誇張地裝作昏倒，馬上就被某個男演員以同等誇張的動作穩穩抱住了。

泰利亞受不了似的嘆了口氣──這是什麼時候？！還在演話劇啊？！

觸石倒是不以為意。「他們要來搶回伙伴了，嗯哼；全員馬上備戰，嗯哼。」

船上基本上沒有人能注意到團長的呆板發言，於是泰利亞只好重覆他的命令：「白齤痴！！！全員馬上備戰！！！」

演員什麼的、舞台工作人員什麼的紛紛拿武器的命武器、準備大炮的準備大炮、整理船帆的整理船帆，船上立刻忙得炸開了鍋。觸石微笑讚道：「泰利亞，你掌控團員的方法總讓我讚嘆不已，嗯哼。」

泰利亞輕笑：「過奬了，團長。」

「好了，你也趕緊備戰去吧，嗯哼。」

她跑開找火箭炮去了，觸石默默站在紛攘囂鬧的甲板上，半晌才走到通向下層的門板前，緩緩高舉一臂。

「來吧，新演員，這是你的初登場喔，嗯哼。」

門板慢慢盪開了。

※

「對方似乎注意到我們了。」羅賓遙遙看向敵船喧鬧的甲板。

「注意到了也沒關係。」山治叼著香煙說道：「就算他們再不願意也好，我也要把綠藻踹出這副身體。」

「烏索普！你今次也會破壞他們的船帆嗎？」喬巴興致勃勃地問道。

「不會。偉大的烏索普自有妙計。」

「真的嗎！」

「嗯，這次，我會勇敢的守護著梅利號，拼死把膽敢登上梅利的千萬敵人襲退，好讓你們安心尋找索隆的身體！」

「烏索普！你真是太勇敢了！」

「你這傢伙也得跟著一起來！」娜美沒好氣地罵道。

梅利直駛到賞金獵人（馬戲團？）的船旁，路飛則一下子跳向敵船，嘴裏不忘大叫：「上吧！」

山治幾乎跟船長同時抵達敵船。『嗯，上吧。』

他被重重圍住自己的敵人纏住了，無法分神顧及自己的伙伴；不過，不論大伙怎樣把敵人揍得滿地找牙，他的首要任務還是找出綠藻的身體。

『換了我是那個神經病馬戲團團長，我會把逮來的綠藻藏到什麼地方？』

『去下層找找啊，笨蛋。』

『我這不就在去嗎？混蛋！』

金髮男人衝向甲板前方，沿途解決掐著利劍長矛斧頭的（男）賞金獵人，同時閃過（女）賞金獵人的子彈、又試著不波及她們；然而，女演員的動作比子彈還快，要避開她們倒不是易事。

『讓我來啦！』

『想得美，綠──混蛋！』

索隆一手搶過身體的操控權，低頭直接衝過大群敵人，也不管敵方的武器在身體划出好幾道口子、被敲瘀了也不在意。

『喂！給我小心點！我懶得管你想被戳成蜂窩乳酪，但你可別害我變成篩子！』

『嘖！別吵！你這傢伙慢吞吞的，找到我的身體時，大海賊時代都要結束了！』索隆一頭衝向甲板盡頭，途中還把擋路的女人推開了。

『混蛋，我──』

『安啦，我才沒有踢她呢。』

山治喃喃咕噥，趁著他倆（他！見鬼，怎麼連山治也把二人連成一起考慮呢？！）衝下階梯、朝著敵船的巨型中層甲板跑時，一手搶回操控權；他跳下最後三級階梯，心裏還在拼命思考超微型的東西好跟綠藻的腦容量媲美（塵蟎相對那傢伙的腦袋已屬巨型，山治正在苦思哪種元素的份子最小）；待他優雅落地準備面對另一波敵人時，卻發現眼前只有一個敵人等著自己。

然而，他渾身僵硬，無法思考，連挑囂對方的話都說不出來。

『喂，廚子，幹嗎……哎。嘛，這倒是個驚喜。』

站在他倆身前的，是緊掐著三柄配劍、頭繫頭巾的羅羅諾亞‧索隆。

※

「橡膠鞭！」

路飛把腿伸得老遠，甲板上的演員就嘩啦啦的給掃進海裏了。於是，某橡皮人站起身來，緊皺著眉一臉不爽。

「什麼嘛，要這些傢伙當對手的話，我寧可他們給我做爆米花了，那還比較有趣呢！」他嘟著嘴嚷嚷抱怨。

「做得好，路飛！」烏索普高聲歡呼，不知從哪個藏身位置衝向船長：「我倆合作無間，敵人都被輕鬆解決了！」

娜美沒好氣的直翻白眼，然後環視四周。「山治君──呃，和索隆都跑到哪啦？」

「廚師桑好像跳到前方甲板，應該往下層進發。」羅賓說道。

「嗯，那應該還──羅賓！！！小心！！！」

羅賓馬上轉身過去，發現那個爆米花金毛小鬼在自己身後，卻躲不過朝自己腹部擊來的拳頭。她連連倒退，雙腿一軟倒在地上，無力喘息道：「海、海樓石……」

「你這混蛋！」路飛旋身怒喝：「橡膠槍！」

路飛的出拳速度奇快無比，金毛壓根來不及閃躲，就被一拳揍得直飛圍欄了。

喬巴趕緊跑到羅賓身旁：「羅賓！還好嗎？」

羅賓朝牠淺笑，然後努力站起身來：「我沒事，船醫桑。」

「該死的混蛋。」娜美憤懣的砸砸嘴，然後走到頭暈目眩的金毛身畔，高舉著天候棒朝那顆腦袋狠狠一戳，孩子馬上就不醒人事了。

「這是你們大意，怨得了誰？」一個不懷好意的聲音從她背後響起。

大伙迅速旋身過去，卻發現那個笑容詭譎的小鬼正指著他們：「靈魂抽離！」

娜美、喬巴和烏索普應聲倒下，三人身上分別冒起淡橘、淡粉和淡黃的光芒，光芒紛紛往上飄離，然後飛向不同的地方──淡粉光芒飄向羅賓，然後跟淡紫光芒糾纏融合，讓羅賓重重跪在地上；淡黃光芒融入路飛的淡紅光芒，讓路飛直挺挺的倒在甲板上；最後，淡橘光芒給扯向不醒人事的爆米花金毛，然後跟那慘綠光芒融合。

達文仰天大笑，然後把地上倒作一堆的身體撿起來。他站在路飛的軀體旁邊，又不屑的踹踹那個橡膠肩頭。

「嘿，憑你也值一億貝里？這錢花得好冤啊。」

嘭！！！一顆拳頭直接揍扁了達文的臉。

『哎，橡膠人原來是這種感覺啊？』

『烏索普？！？！你怎麼跑到我的身體來啦？！』

『是那小鬼的惡魔能力害的啦。喂，能讓我試試橡膠火箭炮嗎？』

『噗哈哈，當然沒問題啊！』

在路飛體內的烏索普（被那麼一嚇，狙擊手居然還沒有昏倒，其實這也是個奇蹟）朝達文咧起嘴角：「吃我一記超級攻擊──烏索普船長的超強橡膠烈焰拳！」他把船長的拳頭重重揍向詭譎小鬼，讓對方直飛向圍欄。

『喂！怎麼改掉我的招式名字啦？！不行不行，你得回去自己的身體了。』

『怎麼這樣！我還想學你一樣，把別人彈向什麼地方呢！』

『抱歉啦。』路飛抓住地上長鼻子的手腕，淡紅和淡黃的光芒就迅速分離，各自回到自己的身體去了。

「嘛，快樂的時光轉瞬就沒了啊。」烏索普婉惜長嘆，又垂頭看向倒在地上的羅賓，困惑的偏頭問道：「呃、羅……羅賓？你還好吧？」

羅賓卻是一溜煙的跑到船桅後方，不但以「喬巴的作風」躲錯了，更以「非羅賓的作風」尖聲驚呼：「哇啊啊啊！好奇怪啊啊啊！」

『讓我碰碰你的手就好，船醫桑。』

『咦，對喔……嘻嘻……』

半晌，喬巴的靈魂就回到自己的身體去了。餘下的問題就是娜美……

烏索普和路飛才把她的身體丟向爆米花金毛，她就驚叫就彈跳起來：「這傢伙昏倒前偷瞄我的裙底！！！居然比山治君還要變態！！！」羅賓馬上把她拉離金毛，娜美則一臉唾棄的跟著她跳開。

待大伙都回到各自的身體裏了，橡膠船長就高聲叫道：「去找索隆和山治吧！」

大伙紛紛點頭，然後衝到中層甲板去。

※

眼前雖是綠藻的軀體，卻有點不一樣的地方──劍士的緩步走近的動作相當不自然，舉手抬足間像被無形的絲線拉扯似的。自己的身體被誰操控了，索隆雖然有點不爽，倒也不甚在意：『我的身體來了，速戰速決吧。』

山治卻是一動不動。

『喂，花痴廚子？喂～聽見了嗎～？』

『我不……你的身體怎麼會跑來跑去的啊？！』

『天曉得呢！隨便啦！攻擊它……攻擊他……嘖！快點攻擊我啦！』

『我不……』山治又想說話，卻被眼前的身體攻擊得無法成言。

綠髮男人喉頭發出一陣咕噥（他大概是想說話吧？），然後揉身撲上，三把劍擊出（跟本人幾乎一致的）鬼斬，山治只以毫髮之差僅僅避過。

索隆能肯定廚子會借勢旋身踢向對方（自己？）的後背，可是廚子卻只往後跳幾步，拉出遠遠的距離頓住身體。

然後傻大個似的呆住、沒有攻擊。

『你夠了，廚子！給我集中精神呀！我的身體就杆在你眼前好嗎！！！』

豈止杆在眼前，他的身體已經高速衝過來了；可是廚子只是抬腿擋格，根本不打算攻擊！

『嘖！白齤痴！』索隆一手搶過操控制，及時避過自己的攻擊。其實他大可一腳踹向自己，但他終究沒有攻擊，因為羅賓曾說過，不掌控身體的靈魂會轉移到另一副身體──他才不要一輩子呆在混帳廚子的身體裏呢。

『白齤痴！！！你在幹嗎？！？！你齤他媽給我反擊啊！！！』

索隆把操控權塞給對方，山治只能呆呆眨眼拼命搖頭，然後揉揉眼睛。『我也不知道自己怎麼了……』

『蹲下去！』

山治趕緊照辦，然後翻身滾開了；然而，他還是沒有反擊，只管呆呆盯著對方，讓索隆相當大火。

眼前的身體又試著說話，那聲音就像索隆的舌頭被蜂叮了，話聲吞糊不清。

『給我振作點！廚子！別發呆了！起碼讚我一下啊，我這番偉論比平日的白齤痴言論文明多了！』

這番話倒讓山治驚醒過來，居然自行閃過攻擊、順便擋住呼嘯而來的刀刃。『慢著，你剛才罵自己白齤痴？！』

『不那樣說你會清醒過來嗎！你剛才到底在幹嗎？！』

『我也不知道……』山治開始反擊──其實也只是擋格攻擊、然而踹出幾下一定會被擋住的踢擊而已。『只是……我不……』

『靶子眉！我們沒時間搞這種多愁善感的玩意兒了！你不是向來都想好好踹扁我嗎！快點動腳啊！』

山治狠狠咬牙使勁點頭，然後矮身避過刃口，順勢朝上踢向對方的腦袋……腳尖卻在最後一切歪了準頭，讓他整個人摔在地上。

『媽的！混帳廚子！你玩夠了沒！』

山治也不答話，只是縱身朝綠髮男人踹去，腳尖卻被三柄劍穩穩架住，然後整個人被甩開；他才剛著地，就閃身往對方衝去。『這次，我會擱倒他……擱倒你的。』

『說到做到。』

然而，他還沒有動腿攻擊，什麼又長又硬的東西就平白冒出來，緊緊纏住他的脖子。

那東西越纏越緊，讓他無法呼吸；他只能拼命攥取氧氣、使勁抓撓那東西，可是眼前已經金星盡冒了。

『那是什麼鬼？！？！』

『白齤、痴……我、咳……怎麼……知道……糟糕，大事、咳……不妙了……』

綠髮男人杆在前方，冷冷盯著山治死命爭取空氣，瘋狂撕扯纏在脖子間、兩端垂著十噸砝碼的鋼纜，卻讓鋼纜越纏越緊。觸石緩緩踱到他的面前，嘴角勾起得意的笑容。

「原來索隆的靈魂棲息到你體內了，嗯哼。幸好你只是個軟腳蝦，無傷大雅，嗯哼。」

「我、咳……讓你瞧瞧……軟腳蝦的……厲害、咳……混蛋……」山治嘶聲吼道，顫魏魏的走上一步。

觸石沒好氣的翻翻白眼，然後朝一個舞台工作人員揚手示意：「把這渣渣解決了，嗯哼。」

「遵命，團長。」大塊頭走上前來，試著抓住山治缺氧無力的臂膀，結果卻被踢得指尖發麻。他氣得一拳揍向山治的肚子，讓山治連最後一絲氧氣都溜走了，雙腿發軟連連倒退，眼前一片迷濛。

『大事……不妙，廚子……我們……要窒息了。』

『我知道……我們……得反擊……』

『我們得……』他倆一起喃喃暗忖，毫不在意他倆都把二人連成一起考慮、也再沒有在意的機會了。儘管他倆拼命搥踢掙扎（他倆都不曉得當時負責掌握身體的是誰），大塊頭一把抓住他，然後輕而易舉的把他丟到海裏，讓他迅速住海底沉沒。

※

路飛他們剛趕到中層甲板，就瞥見金髮男人被拋出圍欄的光景。大伙驚怒交雜的盯著船廚沉沒，然後注意到索隆一臉漠然的看著山治遇難。

「索隆！」路飛叫道，但綠髮男人根本不認得自己的名字。

「呵，他不是索隆，嗯哼。」觸石笑道：「他只是受我齤操控的缺魂人偶而已。」

「路飛！」娜美驚呼：「山治君浮不上來！」

船長緊緊咬牙，目光從怒濤轉向綠髮男人，隨即盯著船廚消失的海面。「烏索普、娜美，把山治帶回來；羅賓、喬巴，回到船上去。」

「路飛……」娜美喃喃道，頃刻就衝著烏索普喝道：「沒聽懂嗎！快點！得趁山治君遇溺前把他救回來！」

大伙紛紛遵從船長的命令，船長則直勾勾地盯著自家劍士的身體。

「就算得把他敲昏，我也要把他拖回去！」

※

『我們死定了……』

『嗯，死定了……沒有氧氣，游不上去啊！可惡！』

『來不及了……該死，我還沒有信守承諾！我不能死在這裏！』

『……你不會死在這裏。』

『……廚子，什麼意思？』

『羅賓醬說過吧？只有一個靈魂會死，只要大伙來得及搶救我的身體，剩下來的靈魂就不必死了。』

『那又怎樣？怎樣決定誰要死啊？猜拳決定不成？』

『……你還沒有回到那副臭皮囊裏，都是我害的。』

『嘛，話是這樣說，但這個跟那個根本──』

『我不想跟你打。我本希望找到你時，你的身體在睡得天昏地暗，那我只要碰碰你就好。我不想……我無法跟你以死相搏。』

『該死，我就讓你別多愁善感了！』

『我知道……』意識饒是越來越模糊，金髮男人還是扭出歪斜的笑容：『真後悔……剛才沒聽你的話，沒把你往死裏踹……』

山治的思考方向讓索隆相當不爽。『早讓你聽我的了。』

『……綠藻，你相信嗎？』

『你齤他媽在說什麼？』

『All Blue啊，你相信All Blue真的存在嗎？』

『當然存在！你這傢伙還得活著親眼看那片海啊，混蛋！』

『哦，當然。我還會活著親眼看你成為世界第一大劍豪，看你達成跟那小Lady的承諾。』

『對極了。』

『……好好照顧大伙……哎，這點我也不必提醒你了。』

『給我閉嘴！你才不會死得這麼輕鬆！混蛋！』

『別惹Lady生氣……』

『你──』

『別讓路飛把食物吃光……另外，如果、如果你偶爾遇上All Blue……嘛，千萬不要為了找All Blue偏離你的航道，不過……』

『找到All Blue時，你一定要跟我們一起……廚子，該死，喂！』

『我很……』

『廚子？』該死的眼前金星、該死的海水、該死的缺氧的肺。

『抱……』

『你膽敢胡來！膽敢胡來我就真的恨你一輩子！』

『抱歉……』

『廚子？』上方傳來划水的聲音──他目不能視，卻能清楚聽見那聲音。他試著划動手足……慢著，他怎麼能控制身體了？全身都痛得有若火燒……這種劇烈的痛楚，操控權早該回到混帳廚子手裏了，索隆怎麼可能控制身體……『廚子！有人來了！』

『……』

『喂！那是你的魔女啊！喂！』

『……』

索隆也分不清楚自己到底在浮在沉，也不曉得是否有人抓住他的身體。『廚子！你還不起來的話，我就把你的搞笑眉毛公諸於世！』

『……』

『……你這混蛋。』

索隆的意識也消失了。

※

「橡膠槍！」

路飛粗喘著氣。他不要命的攻擊已經持續了好一陣子，身體漸漸覺得疲累了。索隆就是失去了靈魂，也絕對是個難纏的對手；所以路飛已經很久不曾如此全力作戰過了。他把腿收回來，然後使勁踢腳橫掃：「橡膠鞭！」

索隆像跳繩似的縱身跨過他的腿，然後直朝他衝過來，嘴裏還喃喃的不曉得在說什麼。他的速度實在太快了。

劍刃沾上路飛的血。

橡皮人右肩吃了一記，不由得連連倒退，捂著肩膀倒抽一口涼氣。

突然，船長和副船長之間冒出一叢手臂，成功擋住劍士的攻擊。「船長桑！」

抓住右肩的路飛不甘願地盯著手臂築成的牆，然後單手彈到梅利號上。

「羅賓，怎──」他正想抱怨，眼光一轉卻渾身僵住了──船廚臉色死白浮腫，脖子被勒得瘀黑腫脹。

「那些賞金獵人要逃了。」負責看守的烏索普叫道，但大伙都無心細聽他的報告。

喬巴一邊狂掉眼淚，一邊替船廚進行心肺復甦；娜美震驚得臉色發青、渾身發軟，只能挨住羅賓跪在地上；羅賓縱是扶住她，但擔憂驚愕的表情也跟她的差不多；路飛默默站在他們身後，半瞇著眼，拼命攔住即將傾斜而出的情緒。

良久，金髮男人才總算嗆咳起來，吐出大口大口的海水，半晌才能哼出聲來。

娜美馬上跪到他身畔，輕輕搖著他的肩膀。「山治君？」

※

「山治君？」

『嗯？該死的魔女，我才不是……哎，對了。』

「山治君？能聽見嗎？」

『廚子？能聽見嗎？你的魔女在叫你了。喂，廚子？我們還沒有死啊！你跑到哪了？』

「山治君？」

『……該死的混帳靶子眉……』

「山治君？」

淡金眼睫緩緩顫抖，露出哀傷的蒼綠眼睛。

索隆搖搖那顆燦金腦袋，於是大伙都明白了。

 

TBC


End file.
